Sangue e Lua
by Cat e Dan
Summary: Fanfic pelo ponto de Jacob,enquanto ele pensava que as lendas que circulavam pela sua tribo eram mentiras ate que conheceu Rosalie,a vampira loira dos Cullen e tem a sua impressao.Sera q os lobisomens ou os vampiros vão aceitar a sua paixao?Fic Divertida
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

Naquela altura, quando ela entrou... não aquilo não podia estar a acontecer, não agora, não comigo, não com ela, com aquela vampira loira e psicopata.

Alice, aquela vampira pequena e irritante, olhou para Rosalie em pânico.  
- Rose?! Porque é que deixei de ver o teu futuro de um momento para o outro?  
Corri, corri até as pernas começarem a tremer... sentei-me junto a uma rocha com a cara enterrada nas mãos, como iria explicar aquilo ao meu pai? Ao bando?  
Não... NÃO! Porque é que precisava dela ao ponto de me doer o corpo, como se fosse um vazio a pedir para ser preenchido?

Transformei-me em lobo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I  
****A minha história**

Bem, chamo-me Jacob Black, mas todo o mundo me chama de Jake. Sou um rapaz vulgar de 16 anos que perdeu a mãe ainda muito cedo, tinha 6 anos quando ela morreu. Ainda me lembro quando tinha 10 anos e o meu pai disse pela primeira vez como é que ela tinha morrido: "Ela foi atacada por um animal mitico, não houve nada que a pudesse salvar", (digo enquanto imito a sua voz, expressão e gestos). Animal mitico? Tretas, isso lá existe agora. Se me quer enganar que dissesse que ela era acoolica ou drogada (digo isto com ironia, claro), ou até que se mandou de um monte só para não aturar o mau feitio do meu pai... agora animal mistico?!

Bem então desde os 6 anos que vivo sozinho com o meu pai, Billy Black, descendente de um lider da tribo. Vivemos numa casa feita de madeira, humilde, na pequena reserva índia de La Push, perto de Forks, no Estado de Washington.

Somos designados com Quileute e o meu pai é um dos anciães, sim ele em relação a esta tribo é muito importante. Mas tambem nos Quileutes existem lendas, mitos, coisas que quando oiço eles a falarem fico a desconfiar se eles estão bons da cabeça, até já pensei em chamar algum medico para observar o meu pai. A ultima dele é que existiam lobisomens nesta tribo, para guarda-la, protege-la, quando os vampiros chegavam a Forks, dá para acreditar? Nem imaginam a minha cara a olhar para o meu pai quando ele me falou isso. Acho que rebolei no chão durante meia hora só a rir. O meu pai deve andar a ficar chéché (pirado da cabeçinha, cuitadinho é da idade).  
Bem tenho duas irmãs mais velhas, mas nenhuma mora aqui connosco, a Rebecca, casou-se com um surfista e foram morar para o Hawaí... Sim, leram bem... PARA O HAWAI!! Que inveja desgraçada, e eu que ature os desvaneios do meu pai. E a Rachel, que ganhou uma bolsa de estudos para um colégio interno em Washington.

O meu passatempo preferido é montar carros com os meus amigos Quil e Embry, agora com um novo membro no grupo o Seth.

O meu sonho é conseguir montar um Volkswagen Rabbitt 1986.

--

**Espero que gostem da fic, e que se divirtam do mesmo jeito que eu e a Daniela nos divertimos a escreve-la.  
Não deixem de comentar D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II  
Embry**

- JAAAAAAKKKKEEEEEEE!! – gritou o meu pai da cozinha.  
- AAAAHHHH! AU! – era a segunda vez naquela semana que aquele velho maluco me atirava da cama abaixo com os seus berros ensurdecedores.  
- Já vou! – gritei levantando-me do chão. Depois de tomar banho e vestir umas jeans e uma t-shirt desci as escadas para tomar o pequeno-almoço.  
Velho chéché, assassino de adolescentes, idiota supersticioso, maluco…dizia eu para mim enquanto descia as escadas em direcção à cozinha.  
- Bom dia filho! – bom dia só se fosse para ele. Não foi ele que quase morreu ao cair da cama.  
Limitei-me a acenar com a cabeça na sua direcção ainda mal humorado.  
- Já vi que estás com o teu bom humor matinal.  
Aquela provocação serviu para eu explodir.  
- Queria ver como estaria o teu humor se estivesses cheio de nódoas negras por cair da cama quase todos os dias, por causa duma certa pessoa que não sabe controlar os berros que dá!  
- Desculpa mas já te tinha chamado um milhão de vezes.  
Coloquei uma torrada na boca e pequei na mochila.  
- Vou para a escola se não chego atrasado. Até logo, velho chato.  
Acenei-lhe e pisquei-lhe, ao qual ele me respondeu com um sorriso. Percebi que a discussão estava acabada. Por agora…

Cheguei à escola e todos os meus amigos, Embry, Quil e Seth já lá estavam à minha espera.  
-Oi. Então tudo bem?  
-Tudo Jake, e contigo? Já reparaste que tens um alto na testa? - disse Seth reprimindo uma gargalhada  
- Não me digas que foste contra a porta?! – perguntou Quil e desataram todos a rir – Vê lá ele amanhã não cante! Cócarócócó!! – e continuaram , excepto Embry que só tinha dado um sorriso.  
- Ahahaha….vocês têm tanta piada! – disse eu sarcástico – Por acaso não. Voltei a cair da cama graças aos berros daquele velho idiota supersticioso. Nem imaginam, ontem voltou a falar-me daquela cena dos lobisomens, os protectores da aldeia, nanana, por ai fora. Estou a começar a considerar mesmo a opção do inter… - até que fui interrompido por Embry que me olhava com um ar furioso.  
- TU NÃO SABES O QUE DIZES!! – começou ele a gritar – SE TU FOSSES MINIMAMENTE INTELIGENTE DAVAS OUVIDOS AO TEU PAI ANTES QUE FOSSE TARDE DEMAIS! - E foi-se embora. Ultimamente Embry andava muito nervoso e sempre q se falava dos lobisomens e da superstição parva, e também quando eu criticava o meu pai por causa disso ficava ainda mais. E então agora andava cada vez mais com o bando dos "Protectores", constituído por Sam Uley e os seus seus amiguinhos. Eu estava a começar a pensar se não seria melhor na altura em que fosse internar Billy num hospício fazer o mesmo com ele.  
- Que é que lhe deu? – perguntou Seth incrédulo. Seth era a mais nova aquisição do nosso grupo e também o mais novo de nós. Portanto ainda não estava habituado as reacções de Embry.  
- Não faço ideia. Teve outra vez aquela reacção. Sempre que o assunto são os lobisomens e esses mitos ele fica assim nervoso e todo a tremer e depois vira costas e vai ter com os novos amiguinhos. – respondeu Quil.

Corremos para apanhar o Embry e seguimos atrás dele para a aula de português, não lhe dissemos nada, porque sabiamos que o rapaz iria passar-se e lançar-nos uma maldição qualquer, quer dizer, isto se ele já não nos tava a lançar maldições mentalmente. O rapaz tava possuido lá fora. Bem, entrámos na sala e fomo-nos sentar nos lugares habituais, eu ao lado do Quil e o Embry ao lado do Seth.  
A professora entrou e começou logo a dar materia, nem dava tempo para os neuronios começarem a trabalhar... puff. Rasguei uma folha do meu caderno e escrevi:  
_Quil, o que se passa com o Embry? Sabes alguma coisa?  
_Passei-lhe o papel, ele leu e deu uma espreitadela para a mesa onde o Embry se encontrava e começou a escrever. Passando-me o papel e começei a ler.  
_Não sei Jake, foi o que te disse lá fora. Agora sempre que falamos mal das lendas ele passa-se. Achas normal?! Agora deu para ele acreditar nestas coisas. Hoje vamos atua casa?  
_Dei uma olhadela à professora e vendo-a distraida escrevi:  
_Sim, almoçamos por aqui e depois podemos faltar às aulas da tarde.  
_Ele sorriu.  
_Ok, Senhor Jacob "Chicken" Black_, ao lado do nome encontrava-se uma galinha desenhada. Ele riu-se da minha cara, sim tava assim com uma cara digamos chateada. Agora era assunto de gozo?! E tudo por causa daquele velho chéché que o ADN diz que é meu pai. Se me faz cair da cama mais algum dia, nem sei que lhe faço! Roubo-lhe a dentadura, secalhar é mais facil ele parar de gritar. Gargalhei com o meu pensamento, e quando dei por mim, era o centro das atenções, aquela mulher velhota que se designava a ser professora de portugues olhava para mim por cima dos seus oculos de meia lua. É preciso dizer que ela parecia um pouco ridicula?  
- Jacob, quer partilhar alguma coisa connosco? – Perguntou  
- Há não professora, é so que... – Olhei para o livro a ver o que estavamos a dar – Camões é um pouco engraçado não é?... isto da Auto barca do inferno é giro e engraçado.  
Senti Quil a recusar que uma gargalhada lhe saisse da boca. Olhei para ele a questionar-me.  
- Meu, não é o Camões... é o Gil Vicente.  
Ops, agora é que me lixei bem.  
- Entao, Jacob... já que acha tão engraçado, vai fazer um trabalho sobre Camões e outro sobre Gil Vicente, para conseguir distinguir as obras do mesmo.  
Velha catetica! Grrr...  
- Sim, senhora professora. – Disse imitando a voz daqueles putos da primeira classe. Permaneci caladinho (uma coisa dificil de acontecer) o resto da aula para não ter de levar mais trabalhos para casa.  
No final da aula sorri victorioso para o Quil, estavamos a jogar mais ao menos ao jogo do serio. Ele a fazer palhaçadas a ver se eu me ria ou dizia alguma coisa, mas consegui portar-me muito bem, que ironia.  
- Parabens, conseguis-te uma vez na vida.

Fiz uma careta e peguei na mochila saindo da sala de aula acompanhado pelos outros três. Embry já estava mais calmo, estava entretido a falar de um jogo de computador com o Quil.  
- Vocês viram aquilo!? Eu sou um desgraçado! Levo com as culpas todas!! Dois trabalhos sobre dois homens que morreram a mais de não sei quanto tempo! Eu só me enganei no nomezinho!  
- Sim, mais um bocado e dizias que quem escreveu os Lusiadas foi o Quim Barreiros. – Disse o Quil  
- Andas muito engraçadinho, sabia? – Disse-lhe – Opa, mas é injusto, sou um simples rapaz de 16 anos e não uma enciclopedia.  
- Sabes, acho que devias estudar um pouco mais, se não queres ter 300 trabalhos sobre figuras da historia da literatura de Portugal. – Disse Embry a fazer uma careta.  
- Ah, agora o menino já está mais bem disposto, é? – Retribui a careta.  
- É sabes... a tua burrice às vezes supreende-me. Quil imagina a professora a perguntar quem tinha escrito os lusiadas e ele dizer o Quim Barreiros.  
Quil começou a rir. E o Seth teve de se sentar no chão, é até parece que visualizei a imagem na mente dele, porque saltei-lhe para cima, dando-lhe murros na barriga. CALMA! Tudo na brincadeira, nunca iria magoar o meu caçolinha.  
- Moche!! – Gritou o Embry e senti ele e Quil a saltarem para cima de mim e do Seth. É, acho que é agora que ele morre.  
- Hey Embry!! Estás a escaldar! – Gritei, Embry olhou para mim sem piscar e afastou o Quil o mais depressa possivel para sair de cima de mim. Sentou-se num banco.  
- Estás doente? Estás bue quente! Parece que me encostaram um fogão às minhas costas. – Disse.  
- Não é nada. – Respondeu sem olhar para mim  
- Não é nada?! Tu estás a arder. – Disse, Seth por curiosidade tocou no ombro de Embry e tirou logo a mão.  
- Sim, o Jake tem razão. O que se passa? Estás a arder em febre?!  
- JÁ DISSE NÃO É NADA! – Gritou, respirou fundo e por fim olhou para nós. – Vamos comer, pode ser?  
- Sim, claro. – Disse Seth, só para acabar com aquela conversa, tinha reparado que Embry não estava a vontade e ele conhecia-me, sabia que ia continuar com as conversas até que Embry desembuxa-se. Acenei com a cabeça e começei a andar atrás de Embry, sempre a ver os gestos, as expressões que ele fazia, a ver se conseguia retirar alguma coisa, que explicasse o porquê dele estar tão quente. Será que ele não confiava em nós? Suspirei.

Entrámos no refeitorio e fomos buscar os tabuleiros de comida, depois lá achamos uma mesa vazia e sentamo-nos.  
- bahh, as batatas estão frias. – Refilei.  
- Põe um bocadinho em cima do braço do Embry, devem aquecer um bocadinho. – Disse o Quil, piscando o olho ao Embry.  
- HAHAHA, que engraçadinho Quil. Vê-la se não queres saber qual o sabor da terra de novo. – Ameaçou Embry  
- De novo? – Perguntei eu e Seth ao mesmo tempo  
- Está caladinho... – Rosnou Quil  
- Ontem eu e o Quil, estavamos nas nossas "lutas" de sempre. – Sim eles pareciam aqueles putos de 5 anos, sempre com brincadeiras do tipo Dragon Ball. O Quil tinha a mania que era o Vegeta e o Embry tinha a mania que era o Songuko – Estavamos lá na praia, então eu fiz um golpe ao Quil, assim mesmo um maximo – Esta emocionadissimo a falar, até parecia uma rapariga a falar com a amiga sobre os seus sapatos novos – Ele não teve como resistir caíu e pumba comeu a areia.  
Eu e o Seth começamos a rir, e Embry juntou-se.  
- Qual é o sabor Quil? – Disse entre gargalhadas  
- Quil queres um bocadinho de areia? – Perguntou Seth  
- Háaaa voces têm umas piadinhas tão giras. – Disse chateado continuando a comer, Eu, Embry e Seth tambem começámos a comer, com o cuidado de não gozarmos mais com Quil, porque ele furioso é insuportavel, mas às tantas o meu olhar cruzou-se com o de Seth e gargalhámos de novo. Quil revirou os olhos mas não disse nada.

Quando acabámos de almoçar, fomos directos para a minha casa. O Quil e o Embry resolveram fazer uma corrida quando nos encontrávamos a apenas alguns metros de distância (mas será que eles nunca cresciam? Puff). Bom lá dei a partida muito a contragosto… e passados uns segundos Embry já se encontrava à minha porta enquanto que Quil estava ainda a dois metros de distância com as mãos nos joelhos a recuperar o folgo. Quando eu e Seth chegamos perto dele recomeçou a andar connosco até Embry.  
- Como…é …que …? – tentava Quil perguntar enquanto ainda recuperava.  
- Na minha opinião Quil tu devias começar a ir ao ginásio. Não estás na tua melhor forma, ontem foste a areia e hoje ficaste logo cansado. Qualquer dia estás pior que uma menina! – disse Embry e começou a rir as gargalhadas sobre o rosto furioso de Quil. Quando eu e Seth olhamos para a expressão dele começamos também a rir ás gargalhadas.  
Bom mas o que era verdade crua e nua era que ultimamente Embry andava super forte, super rápido e também super quente.  
Tinha-lhe de lhe perguntar o que é que ele andava a tomar, porque se aquilo eram as consequências de se ficar maluco eu também não me importava de ter um bocadinho de loucura, (quer dizer tirando a parte de andar sempre a escaldar, não me apetecia ficar parecido com um aquecedor portátil e muito menos um São Bernardo) sempre dava para engatar umas miúdas mais velhas.

Entrámos em casa. E logo ouvi a voz do meu pai vinda da cozinha.  
- Jake?  
- Não! É a senhora das limpezas! Quem é que haveria de ser? – quem é que mais tinha paciência para aturar um velho rezingão? Acrescentei mentalmente.  
De repente ele apareceu na sala, onde já eles se encontravam todos sentados no sofá e eu à procura do meu novo jogo para a Playstation. Mas onde é que aquele maluco me enfiava as coisas que eu nunca as encontrava? Resmunguei para mim próprio.  
- Olá rapazes! Então não tem aulas de tarde? – perguntou ele desconfiado. Boa para além de velho decrépito e maluco agora também tinha dado em controlador.  
Quil colocou-se de pé ao meu lado e com um braço nos meus ombros.  
- Tínhamos mas graças aqui ao seu filhinho, Jacob "Chiken" Black, que sabe perfeitamente distinguir Camões de Gil Vicente a stôra deu-nos folga. – disse ele soltando uma gargalhada.  
Eu virei-me para ele e dei-lhe um murro na cara. CALMA é tudo na brincadeira.  
- Jacob "Chicken" Black?  
- Sim, sim... ele tem aqui um pequeno galo. Penso que amanhã não vai precisar de acordar o seu filho. – Disse Seth gargalhando ao meu lado, o meu pai juntou-se a festa, para mal dos meus pecados.  
- Jake tens de ir arrumar o teu quarto que aquilo mais parece uma pocilga de porcos. – disse o meu pai.  
Arghh como eu odiava aquele homem!! Eu é que tinha sido estúpido quando tinha dito à Rachel q ela podia ir à vontade estudar para fora q eu ficava a tomar conta dele. LOUCO!! Eu só podia estar louco nessa altura, ou então o maluco tinham-me mandado alguma maldição. Olhei de forma muito suspeita muito suspeita para Embry. Humm…Será que tinha sido ele? Gargalhei com o meu pensamento. Mas voltei logo a resmungar quando me lembrei do que tinha de ir fazer.  
- Vai lá fada do lar que nós esperamos aqui por ti! – disse Seth desatando às gargalhadas.  
- HAHAHA….O menino tem tanta piada !Vejam só a pulga já tem catarro! Agora só por causa disso vão ajudar-me! – disse eu começando a encaminhá-los todos para o meu quarto. Isto era para aprenderem a não se meterem comigo.  
- Pega leve Jake! – disse Quil fazendo força para não ir.  
- Vocês é que sabem! Mas ficam já a saber que não vão jogar se não me ajudarem e também não vai haver lanche para ninguém! – ahaha aqui estava o ponto fraco deles. Comida e jogos! Dei o meu melhor sorriso vencedor.  
- Pronto, pronto, nós ajudamos-te! Mas depressa que eu já estou cheio de fome! – disse Embry colocando uma mão na barriga.  
Eu olhei para ele espantado.  
- Ainda nem à uma hora que comemos! – aquele rapaz estava mesmo doente. Teria de me informar sobre qual seria a melhor clínica para o internar. Ou se calhar deveria falar com a mãe dele primeiro…  
- Que queres estou em crescimento, preciso de me alimentar! – disse ele esboçando um largo sorriso.  
Abanei a cabeça e suspirei.

Já tínhamos chegado à porta do meu quarto. Abri a porta e entrei seguido por eles os três. Blhac! Aquilo estava mesmo uma porcaria!  
- Ai estou a morrer. – Disse Quil quando acabámos de arrumar o quarto.  
- Podes crer. – Disse Seth  
- Ahhh, suas fracotes. – Fiz-lhes uma careta  
- E entao vamos comer? – perguntou Embry com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
- Ah venham lá suas fadinhas picoinhas. – Disse saindo do quarto com eles atrás. Dirigi-me para a cozinha e peguei no saco do pão de forma e tirei o queijo e o fiambre do figorifico. E sentei-me na cadeira enquanto eles se serviam, meu Deus ainda não tinhamos comido à mais de duas horas e eles já devoravam comida?! E o Embry? Quando dei por mim já tinha-me perdido nas sanduiches que ele comeu depois da quinta. Nunca o vi tão esfomeado parecia que tinha um buraco no estomago. Sentaram-se no sofá, eu e o Embry ficámos a assistir enquanto o Quil e o Seth jogavam. Não sei porque que o Quil continuava a pedir desforras ao Seth sobre o jogo, já que nunca conseguia ganhar.  
O meu pai aproximou-se e ficou a assistir connosco.  
- Vocês já ouviram falar dos ataques que estão a haver em Seattle?  
- Sim, o Sam já me falou disso.  
- Sam? – Perguntou o meu pai curioso... hummm o que já estava a passar pela cabeça do velho?  
- Sim. Já vão em 55 desaparecidos e 100 mortos. É uma loucura!  
- O Sam já tem uma razão?  
- Ainda não. – Respondeu Embry, e senti que ele estava descontente com isso.  
- Sabem a muito tempo a nossa tribo teve de se proteger contra um ser mistico... – Pronto, tinha de vir a lendazinha... raio do homem que nao parava. Onde estava a cassete para mudar? Ou o botão do Off?  
- Pai, já ouvimos isso.  
- Deixa ouvir Jake. – Disse Embry  
Puff, rapaz parvo, parece uma criança a ouvir a historia do pai Natal. Ele não existe. E eles, que o Billy passa a vida a ouvir tambem não.  
- Ah muito tempo tivemos de proteger-nos dos frios...  
- Quem são os frios? – Perguntou Seth, parvo... parecia tambem uma criança mas ele é mesmo facil de agrada-lo com uma historia, se começasse agora a contar a dos tres porquinhos, ele ficava todo contente a ouvir-me e com os olhos a brilhar.  
- Os frios são vampiros. – Disse o meu pai.  
Começei às gargalhadas, começei a rebolar (estavamos sentados no chão) e a bater com a mão no chão e Quil juntou-se a mim seguido por Seth.  
- Vampiros? – Dizia Quil por entre gargalhadas  
- Se não querem ouvir calem-se, eu quero.  
- Embry, tambem acreditas no Pai Natal e no Coelhinho da Pascoa?  
- Cala-te Jake! – Disse  
Tentei não deixar mais gargalhadas sairem naquela altura.  
- A familia Cullen, é diferente dos outros vampiros, estes designam-se "vegetarianos"...  
- Vegetarianos?! Bebem leitinho de soja? – Interrompi, rindo-me juntamente de novo com os outros dois. Embry lançou-me um olhar furioso e calei-me.  
- Eles não bebem sangue humano, mas sim de animal. Fizemos um trato, deixavamos ele permanecer em Forks desde que não se aproximassem da nossa reserva e não atacassem ninguem aqui. Eles concordaram... ainda me lembro do meu pai dizer o nome do lider, apesar do rapaz o tratar como um pai, Carlisle Cullen.  
- Pensa que sejam vampiros a fazerem os ataques em Seattle? – Perguntou Embry  
Ok... agora é que eu estava mesmo preocupado com aqueles dois. Levantei-me e peguei na lista telefonica, sentando-me ao pe de Quil e Seth que olhavam-me com curiosidade. Enquanto Embry e Billy continuavam com aquela loucura.  
- O que estás a fazer? – Sussurrou Quil  
- Há procura de uma boa clinica para os internar. – Disse  
- Os lobos e os espiritos vão guardar a nossa reserva e não vão deixar que esses vampiros entrem aqui em La Push. – Disse Embry, bem ele mais parecia o Napoleão, levantando-se.  
- Embry, gostarias de ir para uma clinica na europa? Ou no Brasil? – Perguntei  
- O quê? – Perguntou-me  
- Eu sinceramente estou mesmo a pensar interna-los!  
- Jacob, não sejas burro. Não vês o que está a tua frente? – Começou a tremer, parecia a gelatinha treme-treme.  
Olhei com atenção, sim era mesmo o meu pai e ele que estavam a minha frente.  
- Vejo dois loucos, que precisam de ajuda imediatamente.  
- És tão criança!! – Gritou, saindo da minha casa, se a bailarina pensava que ia correr atras dela, chorar, suplicar estava muito enganada.  
- Passou-se! – Disseram Seth e Quil ao mesmo tempo  
- Jake, calma com ele. – Disse Billy  
- Calma? Vocês estão é os dois loucos.  
Já não me chegava um?? Agora tinha de aturar outro... ahhh vida injusta.

Depois do jantar, resolvi ir para a garagem, montar umas peças para o meu carrinho. Embry apareceu lá meio envergonhado.  
- Olha, olha... quem apareceu. Mais bem dispostinho? – perguntei levantando-me  
- Desculpa Jake. Mas... vocês não percebem.  
- Não percebemos até tu nos dizeres o que se passa, Embry. Bolas, somos teus amigos, somos os quatro como irmãos!  
- Eu sei que não gostas do Sam, mas ele está a ajudar-me muito nesta epoca. Jake se eu conto, ai é que me vais achar doido.  
Já não achava? Revirei os olhos... até tenho medo do que vem a seguir, preciso mesmo de achar um medico...  
- Jake, os lobos são verdade, o Sam é o Alfa, o lider do grupo. Jake eu já me transformei... eu sou um lobo... um lobisomem!  
- O QUUUUUUEEE?! - Gritei

--

**Ale Cullen - **quem te recomendou a fic tambem participa nela (Catarina Cullen), criamos esta conta para por as nossas fic's juntas. Tens aqui mais um capitulo. Esperamos que gostes. Continua e se puderes tambem fazer um bocadinho de propraganda a esta e as da Catarina (Nova Cullen, O meu novo mundo) nós agradeciamos imenso ) Beijao

**Espero que gostem da fic, e que se divirtam do mesmo jeito que eu e a Daniela nos divertimos a escreve-la.  
Não deixem de comentar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III  
"Será que estavam todos a ficar malucos?"**

Ok, acho que agora passou das marcas, uma coisa é um velho a dizer que acredita em historias e contos de fada, outra coisa é um puto de 16 anos a afirmar que é um lobisomem. O rapaz estava mesmo maluquinho da cabeçinha. Talvez o pai do Seth me possa emprestar o carro e assim posso leva-lo já a um hospital e lá indicarem-me uma boa clinica para este miudo. Ele não está bom, não... não.  
O Sam ser o lider de uma alcateia, de risos só de imaginar.  
Peguei no braço de Embry e começei a arrastá-lo para fora da minha "oficina".  
- Hey o que estás a fazer?  
- A tentar salvar um pouco a tua dignidade.  
- Jakkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! – Gritava Embry enquanto era arrastado por mim. Rapaz chato, fogo, não podia só estar calado?  
- SETH!! – Gritei  
- O que foi? – Perguntou enquanto corria na nossa direcção com o Quil atrás. – Que se passa? – perguntou a olhar para o Embry.  
- Pergunta aqui ao nosso amigo.  
- O que se passa?  
Embry suspirou.  
- O pai do Jake tem razão, existem lobos mesmo, o Sam é o lider. Eu já me transformei e vocês os três podem ser os proximos.  
Ficámos os três a olhar para ele especados... a serio, aquilo era mesmo um caso grave. Quil e Seth começaram às gargalhadas e Quil começou a imitar um cãozinho (aquilo era tudo menos um lobo, acreditem em mim) a uivar.  
- Embry, tens de te ir tratar.  
- Eu só não me transformo aqui, porque às vezes não medimos as nossas forças – Claro, agora tambem deu para beber? – não pensamos como humanos – Ele nesta altura não pensava como um humano, pelo menos no seu estado normal – damos prioridade aos instintos dos lobos, não vos quero magoar.  
- Embry!! – exclamei – Os.Lobisomens.Não.Existem – Disse eu muito calmamente como se estivesse a falar com um débil mental. E não era com uma pessoa assim que eu estava a falar? Ele não podia estar no melhor estado mental! Não que ele alguma vez tivesse sido completamente são... mas agora estava pior do que nunca! O meu pai era mesmo uma má influencia para as crianças. Suspirei.  
- Bolas, Jake! – Disse Embry tirando a minha mão do braço dele, bolas... estava quentissimo! – Eu pensava que vocês eram meus amigos! Pensava que podia contar com vocês para um momento um pouco mau e estranho da minha vida! Mas já vi que estava completamente errado! Até depois. – Disse começando a correr para o lado da floresta. Olhei para Quil e depois para o Seth, por uns momentos ainda pensei que o Embry poderia estar a falar a serio, e que eu , Quil e Seth poderiamos ser os proximos a transformar. Ok, agora eu que estava a ficar demente... abanei a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento. Os outros dois estavam a olhar para a direcção em que Embry tinha desaparecido, meu Deus como é que ele corria tão rapido? Tive a sensação que por momentos tambem eles pensaram na hipotese dele ser mesmo um lobisomem, mas abandonaram tambem logo no minuto a seguir a ideia. Não era mesmo possivel que aquilo fosse verdade! Pois não?! Ok Jake não fiques tu também pirado! Dizia para mim enquanto abanava a cabeça.  
- Aquilo que ele disse não pode ser verdade….Pois não?! – perguntou Seth expondo as nossas dúvidas em voz alta.  
- Oh vá lá! Lobisomens?! Por amor de todos os santos! Claro que não é verdade! – exclamei, mas nem eu estava completamente seguro disso. Tentei esboçar um sorriso para me tornar mais convincente mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi uma careta um pouco estranha. O que só veio piorar a situação.

Despedimo-nos uns dos outros e fomos cada um para as suas casas. Nessa noite não consegui dormir nada… Eu queria muito acreditar em Embry…A sério que queria! Afinal eu conheci Embry até mesmo antes de conhecer o penico! Mas lobisomens?! Era mais fácil se ele me pedisse para acreditar na fada dos dentinhos! Mas por outro a forma como ela tinha dito "vocês podem ser os próximos"… Ui até me tinha dado arrepios.

Na manhã seguinte levantei-me sei precisar que me chamssem. (Tradução: não caí da cama). Desci as escadas com passos pesados, e sem prestar atenção ao q fazia, aquele assunto ainda me atormentava a cabeça. Felizmente o meu pai decidiu não me dizer nada, finalmente uma decisão sensata…Nem sei o que lhe fazia se ele falasse naquilo!  
Quando cheguei à escola percebi que os outros dois tinham dormido tanto quanto eu, ou talvez até menos. Embry não se encontrava lá, mas isso eu já suspeitava.  
- Então meus tudo bem? – perguntei com um falso sorriso e com a voz baixa.  
Eles apenas responderam com um aceno de cabeça.  
- Então dormiram bem? – perguntei com um tom casual  
Eles olharam para mim os dois com a sobrancelha arqueada, sarcasticamente.  
- Parece-te que aqui alguém dormiu?! – respondeu Quil rudemente.  
- Pois… - respondi olhando para o chão.  
- Eu estive a pensar – começou Seth enquanto esperavamos pela professora – vocês não ficaram com pele galinha quando ele disse que nós poderiamos ser os próximos? – perguntou ele arrepiando-se.  
Eu e Quil entreolhamo-nos e fazendo uma careta acenamos afirmativamente.

Passamos o resto do dia cabibaixos e praticamente não falamos nem nos metemos uns com os outros (o que em nós é sinónimo de doença rara!). Cada um absorto nos seus próprios pensamentos.  
Embry não apareceu o resto da semana na escola e nós também não o vimos desde aquela discussão/revelação nem tivemos coragem de ir até casa dele. Decidimos que quando ele estivesse preparado viria falar connosco.

Nesse fim-de-semana tinhamos decidido ir até à minha garagem para montar-mos umas peças. Quando Seth e Quil apareceram na manhã de sábado, vinham muitos estranhos. Não que algum de nós ultimamente tivesse andado no seu estado normal, mas eles estavam particularmente estranhos, pareciam estar com medo mas ao mesmo tempo aliviados. Quando chegaram perto de mim acenaram com a cabeça como a dizer Olá. Ok, onde é que estavam as piadinhas de mau gosto matinais?! Será que se tinha passado alguma coisa com Embry?! Eu esperava que não…  
- Então pessoal que se passa? – perguntei eu encarando-os.  
Quil que até agora parecia estar em transe, despertou.  
- Nada! Porquê? Porque é que haveria de se passar alguma coisa? – começou ele a disparar como se eu lhe tivesse feito a pior acusação do mundo.  
Seth colocou a sua mão no ombro dele e olhou-o nos olhos como se estivessem a comunicar silenciosamente.  
- Quil só está com um bocado do seu bom humor matinal! – disse Seth ironicamente virando-se para mim com um sorriso.  
Nããã… Aquilo não me tinha convencido. Passava-se alguma coisa e eles não me queriam dizer o que era.  
- Jake nós só viemos aqui dizer que hoje não vamos poder ajudar-te, temos ai umas coisas para fazer. – continuou Seth.  
- Que coisas?! – perguntei indigando. Eles nunca tinham nada para fazer!  
- Não tens nada a ver com isso! – respondeu Quil bruscamente virando-se para mim. Eu juro que se ele me dava outra daquelas respostas eu lhe ia à cara a sério.  
Seth repreendeu-o com o olhar e virou-se para mim.  
- Precisamos de ir ajudar o meu pai a fazer umas cenas! Não sei…coisas dele. Adeus, Jake.  
E sairam os dois da minha "oficina" muito silenciosamente. A mim pareceu-me que aquele Adeus era mais como se eles se estivesse a despedir de mim por tempo indefinido e não apenas naquele momento. Abanei a cabeça e continuei com o meu trabalho. A convivência com o meu pai estava a elouquecer-me, qualquer dia estava pior do que ele.

Não voltei a ver nenhum dos meus amigos nesse fim-de-semana. E na segunda-feira baldaram-se às aulas. Enquanto caminhava sozinho até à sala eu só pensava "Eu nem acredito que eles se baldaram sem mim! Mas eles vão ver…assim que eu me livrar desta aula foi a casa de Seth e vou arrastá-los pelos cabelos aqueles filhos de uma….." Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por a professora que me olhava e falava comigo da sua secretária. E então reparei que estava parado na porta da sala.  
- Então Sr.Black vai-nos comtemplar com a sua presença ou fazer uma visita ao director? – perguntou ela sarcasticamente.  
Eu dirigi-me silenciosamente até à minha secretária vazia. Não é que eu tivese medo do director mas não me apetecia ter o velho Billy Black a xingar-me a cabeça a tarde inteira.  
Assim que a aula acabou dirigi-me imediatamente para fora da escola. E tomei a direcção da casa de Seth. No caminho algumas coisas começaram a fazer sentido na minha cabeça e mais uma vez a minha ultima conversa com Embry veio-me à cabeça.  
"…_vocês podem ser os próximos.."  
_Será que era isso que se passava com eles?! Não não podia ser! Abanei a cabeça expulsando aqueles pensamentos loucos. E apercebi-me que já tinha chegado ao meu destino. Respirei fundo e toquei à campainha. Quem me abriu a porta foi uma rapariga de cabelos pretos brilhantes que lhe caiam em cachos até à cintura, pele cor de cobre, pestanas muito grandes e olhos de um negro profundo: Leah. Ela já havia sido uma rapariga feliz e com um rosto feliz mas agora este só demonstrava dor e ressentimento. Porque ela havia sido trocada pela sua prima quando namorava com Sam e diziam que desde ai nunca mais tinha sido a mesma. (Eu sei parece cena de filme mas foi o que aconteceu Emily e Sam viram-se e PUMBA apaixonaram-se) Leah era a irmã mais velha de Seth e tinha mais três anos que eu. Ela deu um curto sorriso quando me viu o que eu retribui.  
- Olá Jake! Queres alguma coisa? – perguntou ela. Sim quero, respondi mentalmente, quero saber onde raio se meteu o idiota do teu irmão e o resto deles, e o que raio se passa! Mas em vez disso apenas respondi:  
- Oi Leah! O teu irmão tá? – perguntei tentando parecer calmo.  
- Não Jake lamento. Ele saiu com Quil, Embry e o bando de Sam. – disse com um sorriso amargo ao proferir o nome dele.  
O QUÊ?! Agora também eles andavam metidos com o bando daquele idiota protector?! Isto não podia estar a acontecer! Mas o que é que tinha acontecido à pequena parte do cérebro deles que ainda restava?! Explodido?! Só podia ser! Quando eu os visse eles iam ver como é que elas mordem! Ia interná-los a todos numa clínica psiquiátrica! E enquanto divaga e resmungava para mim próprio apercebi-me de que Leah ainda esperava uma resposta.  
- Há ok obrigado Leah! – disse eu dando um sorriso mas ainda com a voz embargada pela noticia. Virei costas e comecei a caminhar na direcção da minha casa. Ouvindo-a fechar a porta.  
Para minha surpresa senti uma mão no meu ombro. Virei-me para trás para ver quem era. Era ela.  
- Humm Jake não queres ir dar uma volta? – perguntou Leah apontando na direcção da floresta, como eu estava espantado com a pergunta demorei a responder e ela acrescentou – Se não quiseres eu compreendo. – E começou a caminhar na direcção da sua própria casa novamente.  
Eu segurei-lhe no braço e ela parou.  
- Não! Espera Leah! Sim vamos dar uma volta. – exclamei com um sorriso. Sempre era melhor ir dar uma volta com ela, do que ir para casa sozinho ouvir os resmungos e os absurdos do velho Billy Black, que afirmava plenamente ser meu pai mas que eu cada vez tinha mais dúvidas.  
Ela acenou com a cabeça e começamos a encaminhar-nos na direcção do bosque. Estivemos algum tempo em silêncio apenas caminhando por entre arbustos e pedras. Até que quando chegámos perto do penhasco ela falou finalmente.  
- Sei que alguma coisa de muito estranho se passa com o meu irmão. Tu por acaso não sabes o que é não? – perguntou ela sentando-se numa rocha perto da falésia. Humm então ela também tinha notado?  
- Não, não sei o que se passa. – disse eu sentando-me ao lado dela, mais perto do que alguma vez tinhamos estado - Mas também notei que se passa algo. E não é só com ele, também Quil e Embry andam muito estranhos. E começaram a andar com o bando dos "Protectores". – disse eu com desdém.  
- Pois eu também notei. Mas Seth ultimamente sai muito de noite, está sempre cheio de fome e como mais de quatro pratos de comida, está sempre a escaldar, e enerva-se com mais facilidade do que antes e depois começa todo a tremer. Eu tenho muito medo que ele ande metido em algo muito estranho. – olhou para mim e eu percebi que ela estava quase a chorar, eu nunca tinha visto Leah tão….miúda, ela era sempre a mais forte e a protectora de Seth – Jake, eu tenho medo de perder o meu irmão!  
Sem pensar no que estava a fazer abracei-a e para minha surpresa ela retribui-o o abraço, enterrando a cara no meu peito. E a pensar que eu abocado estava com algum receio dela (ATENÇÃO: receio não medo) e agora estava a consolá-la. Ela foi-se acalmando aos poucos. Mas eu estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem me apercebi que ela estava a tentar soltar-se dos meus braços e que a estava a apertar com muita força.  
- Ei Jake!! Tás a sufocar-me, miúdo! – disse ela tentando respirar.  
- Desculpa!! – exclamei largando-a. Ela levantou-se olhando-me, mas eu não a encarei.  
- Se contas a alguém que me viste a chorar…estás feito puto! Dou-te tantas que nem sabes de que terra és! – exclamou Leah.  
Encarei-a surpreso, aquela miúda mudava mais depressa de humor que sei lá o quê! Ainda à um segundo estava a chorar e agora já estava a mandar vir comigo! Mas para minha surpresa ela não estava com uma cara furiosa, mas sim a rir as gargalhadas. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha, surpreendido. Mas que raio…?!  
- Tou a brincar, Jake!! - disse ela entre uma gargalhada e outra – Devias ver a tua cara!  
- Tu não és normal miúda!! – exclamei com um sorriso.

Ela acalmou-se e veio novamente sentar-se perto de mim. Eu ainda a estava olhando nos seus olhos negros profundos que pela primeira vez desde que eu a conhecia estavam alegres.  
- Obrigado! – ela disse desviando o olhar do meu. Eu fiquei surpreso. Ela não parava de me surpreender.  
- Porquê? – perguntei.  
- Por tudo. – começou ela olhando para mim – Por me ouvires, por me consolares, por não teres medo de ficar sozinho comigo – eu olhei para ela indignado – Sim! Eu sei que as pessoas têm um bocado de receio de ficar a sós comigo por pensarem que eu sou louca por causa daquela cena que eu fiz ao Sam. Enfim, obrigado.  
Eu dei-lhe um grande sorriso. Ela estendeu uma mão na minha direcção.  
- Amigos? – perguntou ela sorrindo como eu nunca a havia visto sorrindo. Quem é que seria capaz de negar alguma coisa aquele sorriso.  
- Claro! – exclamei apertando-lhe a mão estendida. Ela apertou a minha mão e deu-me um grande abraço.  
Quando me largou, levantou-se e ficou a olhar para as ondas a rebentarem lá em baixo na praia. Eu ainda estava a tentar ordenar todos aqueles acontecimentos inesperados.  
- Humm, Jake? – olhei para ela – Está bom tempo, e ainda é cedo….queres ir dar um mergulho? – eu fiquei a olhar espantado para ela.  
- Estamos muito longe da praia Leah. – disse-lhe com ar interrogativo.  
Ela deu um grande sorriso como se esperasse aquela resposta.  
- Eu estava a falar de mergulhar-mos daquelas rochas ali. – disse ela apontando para umas rochas bem altas.  
- Tu tás louca! Já viste bem a altura daquilo?! – ela tinha pirado de vez!  
Ela riu-se.  
- Aquilo não é assim tão alto – de repente ficou com um ar triste – Quando eu e Sam namoravamos vinha-mos muitas vezes para aqui mergulhar,- depois voltou a animar-se - é uma adrenalina que nem se pode imaginar. O mais complicado é depois lá em baixo, mas hoje a corrente nem parece estar mal. – depois deu um sorriso travesso – Não me diga que está com medo, Sr. Jacob Black? – perguntou provocando-me.  
Aquilo irritou-me.  
- Eu não tenho medo de nada! – levantei-me e fui até ela – Vamos a isso!

Mas a minha coragem foi desaparecendo à medida que me aproximava das rochas de onde íamos saltar. Ela vendo o meu nervosísmo ao contrario do que eu achava, não me gozou. Deu-me um sorriso e antes de saltar-mos estendeu a mão na minha direcção. Eu apertei-a e senti-me super tranquilo. Aproximamo-nos da ponta da rocha e saltámos os dois juntos.  
Bem... nem sei explicar a adrenalina que estava a sentir à medida que caiamos para a maré, posso confessar que estava em pânico, nunca tinha dado uma loucura para ali, mas sentia-me tranquilo enquanto segurava a mão de Leah que gritava ao meu lado.  
Entrámos na agua e soltámos a mão um do outro, dando oportunidade para cada um nadar, meu Deus, espectaculo. Teriamos de repetir. Nadamos até à praia, os olhos de Leah brilhavam, senti que ela à muito que esperava saltar lá de cima, para virar mais um pagina da sua vida com o Sam para trás. Juro que não conhecia esta Leah que tentava mudar tudo, tentava mudar-se para melhor. Até ser minha amiga, MINHA AMIGA?! Juro que isso nunca lhe tinha passado na cabeça dela, e sinceramente na minha tambem não. Mas não ia recusar aquele pedido de uma pessoa que tentava agora ser melhor.

Saimos da agua às gargalhadas e sentamo-nos na areia com as roupas todas encharcadas.  
- É parece que vou ter de comprar outras sabrinas. – Disse enquanto olhava para o pé descalço, tirando depois a unica sabrina que restava. Começei às gargalhadas e ela tambem riu-se.  
Quando olhei para trás, Seth encontrava-se boqueaberto a olhar para mim. Meu Deus!! O que o miudo comeu?! Estava mais alto ainda uns valentes centimetros.  
- Foram vocês que saltaram dali de cima? – Perguntou, aproximando-se mais.  
- Sim. – Respondeu Leah penteando o seu belo cabelo.  
- Vocês os dois?!  
Leah saltou para as minhas costas, um gesto que eu não estava mesmo à espera e pela cara de Seth, ele tambem não.  
- Sim, saltei com um meu novo amigo. – Sorriu, não pude deixar de sorrir tambem e fazer-lhe umas cocegas.  
A cara de Seth mudou de expressão, ficou na defensiva?!  
- Leah, vamos para casa.  
- Porquê? – Perguntou, tão confusa como eu.  
- Va lá, Leah. – Disse impaciente e começando a tremer. Tremer?! Só tinha visto aquilo no Embry, mas afinal o que se passa aqui!?  
- Adeus Jake. – Deu-me um beijo na bochecha e levantou-se para acompanhar o irmão. Seth simplesmente acenou para mim, com uma cara preocupada e a pedir desculpa.  
Levantei-me confuso, porquê ele teria reagido assim!? Fui para casa, estava a morrer de fome. Aqueles pensamentos todos davam-me uma fome de lobo!

**Mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem! Comentem!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV  
Transformação**

Nas semanas que se seguiram eu e Leah tornámo-nos inseparáveis. Eu sentia que podia confiar nela plenamente e uma grande tranquilidade junto dela. Seth, Quil e Embry continuavam muito estranhos embora tivessem já voltado à escola mas raramente falávamos pois eu andava a maior parte do tempo na companhia da minha nova melhor amiga (EU SEI nunca pensei em ser amigo dela, quanto mais q ela pudesse ser a minha MELHOR AMIGA). O irmão dela não gostava muito desta nossa amizade, como se tivesse medo que eu a magoasse (como se isso fosse possível!). Leah embora fosse três anos mais velha que eu, só andava dois anos à minha frente na escola, portanto baldávamo-nos à escola juntos, saltávamos da falésia e embora ela não percebesse de mecânica ficava a ver-me montar as peças do meu carro. Ela de vez em quando desabafava sobre os tempos de namoro com Sam, mas também confessava que os últimos tempos tinham feito com que ela já sentisse menos amargura em relação ao casal. Eu percebi que ela estava a tentar dar-se de novo bem com toda a gente e voltar a ser a Leah bem-disposta e alegre de antigamente e isso agradava-me.

Uma noite após termos mergulhado na falésia levei-a a casa. Quando chegámos ao pé da porta, ela parou e virou-se para trás dando-me um abraço apertado. Ok, já não era o primeiro abraço que nós dávamos para normalmente eu percebia o motivo do abraço, mas já este eu não fazia ideia porque era. Mas mesmo assim correspondi.  
- Obrigado! – disse ela soltando algumas lágrimas, aquele momento recordava-me o nosso primeiro mergulho na falésia e quando tínhamos decidido ser amigos.  
- Porquê? – perguntei curioso.  
- Por me ouvires, por me aturares e por me ajudares com isto do meu irmão. – começou soltando-me – Mas principalmente por me ajudares a virar esta página da minha vida.  
Ela estava a conseguir fazer-me corar e ficar embaraçado.  
- Bem, acho que é isso que os amigos fazem! – exclamei passando uma mão pelo cabelo, envergonhado.  
Ela gargalhou. Mas não fez nenhum comentário.  
- Acho que sim. – e abriu a porta – Gosto muito de ti, miúdo! – exclamou dando-me um beijo na bochecha e entrando em casa.  
Eu fiquei perplexo mas feliz.  
- Eu também. – murmurei com um sorriso nos lábios para a porta fechada.

Caminhei calmamente até à minha casa reflectindo sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos. O afastamento de todos os meus melhores amigos, a minha aproximação de Leah e a reacção de Seth a isso. Quando me apercebi já estava a abrir a porta de casa. Só esperava que o velho maníaco estivesse a dormir, não me estava a apetecer ouvir….  
- Jake? – chamou ele da cozinha.  
Bolas! Mas porque é que ele não podia ser como as pessoas normais e ir dormir a horas decentes e não me chatear? Eu sabia a resposta a esta pergunta. Porque ele não era normal (era simplesmente doido varrido) e porque moer-me a cabeça era o seu hobbie preferido!  
Tentei manter um tom de voz calmo não me estava a apetecer discutir depois daquele dia.  
- Sim? – perguntei sentando-me no sofá.  
Ele apareceu a porta da cozinha.  
- Precisamos de falar – eu ia interrompê-lo mas ele pediu-me que não o fizesse – Eu hoje estive a falar com os restantes anciães da tribo e eles confirmaram-me o que eu já suspeitava. O que está a acontecer com os teus amigos e com os restantes adolescentes que descendem dos nossos antepassados é o que as lendas contam. Jake eles estão todos a transformar-se! E tu devias abrir os olhos pois o sangue de Ephrain Black corre nas tuas veias – boa agora até o meu bisavô era chamado para a conversa – e ele foi dos primeiros lobisomens, portanto tu deverás ser o próximo a transformar-te. Ele foi o primeiro grande líder, o primeiro Alpha, eles só estão à espera que tu te transformes para tomares o lugar de Sam na alcateia. O lugar que é teu por direito!  
- EU NÃO ME VOU TRANSFORMAR NUM MALDITO LOBISOMEM! – gritei furioso levantando-me do sofá e encarando-o.  
De repente senti um fogo imenso a correr dentro de mim, uma força estranha. Todos os meus sentidos se estavam a apurar, de uma forma incrível, e eu podia ver que todo o meu corpo tremia. Senti a minha roupa a rasgar-se lentamente e estava cheio de dores no corpo, como se os meus ossos estivessem a crescer e a ficar mais fortes. Também sentia o que pareciam pêlos castanho ferrugem a crescerem por todo o meu corpo, a minha cara a tomar uma forma estranha e diferente. Todo o meu corpo parecia estar a aumentar de uma forma inacreditável. E estavam a crescer-me…garras?! Sim pareciam garras que me estavam a crescer. Eu não podia acreditar! Era tudo verdade! Eu.Era.Um.Lobisomen!! Um autêntico lobo gigante e estranhamente forte. Eu tinha recebido tantos avisos! E não tinha acreditado em nenhum! Como é que eu podia ter sido tão estúpido!! Era isso… eu era um lobo gigante e assustador e ainda por cima estúpido! Boa! Não me faltava mais nada! E como é que eu ia encará-los? A todos aqueles a quem eu tinha chamado de loucos?! E agora aqui estava eu transformado num animal mitico! Como é que eu ia encarar o meu pai?! E Leah… eu não me podia aproximar dela eu agora era demasiado perigoso…  
Olhei para o meu pai. Ele encarava-me surpreendido.  
- Jake… - começou ele. Mas eu não o deixei continuar. Comecei a correr na direcção do quintal e dali fugi para a floresta. Eu não podia suportar a vergonha do que era, no que me tinha tornado e de como tinha sido estúpido. Enquanto sentia o chão a fugir-me debaixo das patas, ouvia o meu pai a chamar-me.

Corri para o meio da floresta, parei quando estava longe de La Push, aquilo não podia estar a acontecer, eu de certeza que estava a ficar maluco, como pode ser isto normal? Como posso estar transformado num animal perigoso?!  
- Jake... – Soou uma voz na minha cabeça. Saltei do sitio onde estava, e olhei à minha volta para ver quem me tinha chamado, adorei a visão nocturna, conseguia ver como se fosse a luz do dia.  
- Jake... – Soou de novo a voz, reconhecia sendo do Seth... oh, não eles tinham também transformado. Uivei.  
- Jake, está tudo bem. – Disse Sam  
Tudo bem? Está tudo bem?! Eu sou um lobo, quer dizer com a quantidade de pêlo que eu tinha, se ficasse parado durante um tempo iria parecer um peluche gigante.  
Ouvi a gargalhada do Seth.  
- O que foi? – Resmunguei  
- Nós ouvimos os teus pensamentos e... essa do peluche foi demais.  
- Pois, acho que agora vamos ter de te internar numa clinica. – Pensou Quil.  
- É... acho que estou pirado mesmo.  
Imagens começaram a aparecer na minha cabeça, Seth a transformar-se depois de uma birra com Quil e Quil depois de ver Seth a correr para a floresta, para o proteger. E Embry... oh, como eu lamentava o Embry... estava a fazer os trabalhos de casa e começou a irritar-se com algo e transformou-se, fugindo de casa, sem ter coragem para falar com a sua mãe.  
- Embry, eu lamento. – Disse-lhe  
- Tu não tens culpa. Nós tambem não acreditavamos até que aconteceu connosco.  
- Jake, desculpa por não ter dito nada. – Pensou Seth  
- É por isto que não reages bem quando estou com Leah?  
- Sim, nós sabiamos que ia acontecer contigo, não quero que ela se magoe.  
- Ela não se vai magoar. Eu não vou permitir isso!  
Uivei.  
O lobo cantou uma melodia triste a noite toda.

**Mais um capitulo!  
Espero que tenham gostado.  
COMENTEM, JÁ NAO PRECISAM DE ESTAR REGISTADO **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V  
Vampiros**

Seth veio ter comigo, e ficando a meu lado enquanto eu uivei a noite toda numa musica. Como iria aparecer ao pé do meu pai? Tinha vergonha por tudo o que tinha-lhe dito e chamado. E Leah... oh, agora que ela estava a tentar virar uma pagina tragica da sua vida, agora teria outra com o seu melhor amigo. Tinha de lhe contar.  
Seth e eu começámos de manhazinha a correr pela floresta, sentindo os instintos de um lobo a correr, era maravilhoso sentir aquela liberdade. Seth torceu o nariz para um caminho.  
- _Que se passa?_ – Perguntei um pouco afastado dele.  
- _Cheira mal para ali_. – Fez um gesto para o caminho. Fui até ele e cheirei para onde ele dizia. Quando o cheiro chegou às minhas narinas torci o nariz, cheirava horrivelmente mal, um cheiro mesmo doce.  
- _Vamos infestigar.  
- Andas a ver CSI a mais Jake._ – Soltei uma gargalhada que mais parecia um grunhido.  
Seguimos o rasto do cheiro até que fomos dar a uma casa no meio da floresta. Oi? Quem tinha uma casa na floresta?! A casa ainda era bem grande branca. Vi dois rapazes a lutarem e mostrarem os dentes afiados. AFIADOS!? Rosnei.  
- _Calma, Jake._  
Um deles era forte e loiro, o outro era mais alto e mais forte, com o cabelo encaraculado preto.  
- _Anda, Jake. Vamos falar com o Sam. _– Acenei-lhe com a cabeça em concordancia e começamos a correr de novo para tras, para a casa da namorada de Sam, Emily.

Transformámo-nos em humanos e tocá-mos à porta da casa da Emily.  
Passado um tempo ela abriu a porta e olhou para nós.  
- Oh, meu Deus. – Disse tapando os olhos com as mãos – Entrem. – Disse desviando-se da porta.  
Eu e o Seth só nos apercebemos do que se passava quando olhamos para os nosso corpos, nus. Oh, tinhamos nos esquecido de roupas. Que embaraçoso. Corremos até à cozinha pegando num tabuleiro e pondo-o em frente dos nossos... bem... instrumentos.  
Ela entrou na cozinha corada.  
- Emily, desculpa. Ainda não estamos habituados ao facto de ficarmos sem roupa. – Disse Seth sem conseguir olhar para ela, encarando o chão.  
- Oh, deixem lá. Sam, vem aqui. – Disse – Querem comer?  
Acenamos com a cabeça, ela sorriu e começou a preparar umas sandes. Ela era bastante bonita, apesar da sua cara de um lado estar desfigurada, por causa de uma pancada da pata do Sam como lobo, ele não se controlou. Sempre que olhava para ela sentia-se mal, então fazia tudo por ela.  
Sam apareceu na cozinha passado alguns segundos olhou para nós e depois para Emily que sorriu.  
- O que se passou? – Perguntou  
- Transformamo-nos, ainda não estamos habituados a ficar sem roupas. – Expliquei  
- Lembrem-se disso sempre que vierem cá. – Disse olhando para Emily que deu uma gargalhada. Sam saiu da cozinha voltando em pouco tempo, com dois pares de calças, deu-me um a mim e outro a Seth e vestimo-nos num instante.  
As calças ficavanos bastante bem, já que agora em lobos cresciamos o dobro. Sentámo-nos à mesa e Emily pôs dois pratos com sandes à nossa frente.  
- O Embry e o Quil costumam ficar satisfeitos com 15 sandes. Fiz as mesmas para voces. – Soltou uma gargalhada e abraçou Sam que a envolveu com os seus braços.  
- Obrigada. – Disse Seth devorando a sua primeira sandes.  
- Sam, nós sentimos um cheiro horrivel na floresta, então seguimos, era muito doce. – Olhei para ele, estava interessado, dei mais uma mordida na sandes - Chegámos e vimos uma casa enorme branca no meio da floresta. E vimos dois deles.  
- Dois quem? – Perguntou curioso  
- Vampiros. – Disse Seth  
- humm... vou telefonar ao Quil , ao Paul e ao Embry. – Disse saindo da sala.  
Ataquei a segunda sandes, enquanto o Seth já ia para a quarta.  
Quil, Embry e Paul chegaram quando nós tinhamos acabado de comer.  
Quil deu-nos um calduço.  
- Obrigadinha por me teres guardado uma. – Fiz-lhe uma careta  
- Bem, eu chamei-vos porque o Jacob e o Seth viram os vampiros em Forks. Temos de começar a proteger a nossa tribo.  
- Vampiros?! Como assim? – Perguntou Paul  
Sam explicou tudo o que eu tinha dito, dividimo-nos em turnos e saimos de casa de Emily.  
Chamei Seth à parte.  
- Seth, preciso de te pedir uma coisa.  
- O quê?  
- Eu não tenho coragem de falar com o meu pai, de o ver. Por favor, passa na minha casa e tira de lá umas roupas.  
- Onde vais ficar?  
- Transformo-me em lobo e fico na floresta.  
- Então eu fico contigo!  
- Não, tens de proteger a Leah.  
- Hum, ok.  
Ele começou a andar.  
- Seth?! – Chamei-o, aproximando-me dele.  
- Diz?  
- Preciso falar com a tua irmã. Preciso de falar com ela, explicar-lhe as coisas.  
- Eu não sei, Jake.  
- Eu preciso.  
- Ok, eu digo para ela se encontrar na falesia amanhã contigo. – Sorriu  
- Obrigada amigo.  
Sorrimos e ele foi-se embora. Eu fiquei ali ainda em pé a vê-lo desaparecer. Depois senti uma mão no meu ombro.  
- Desculpa tudo o que disse de ti, Sam.  
- Eu percebo, Jake. Eu sou o Alpha, porque fui o primeiro a transformar-me, mas tu és Alpha por direito, por causa do teu bisavo...  
- Sam, não. Eu não quero ser Alpha, tenho a certeza que és bom nisso.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Queres ficar cá?  
- Oh, não. Não quero incomodar. – Pisquei-lhe o olho – Vou-me transformar e durmo na floresta.  
- É bom sentir a liberdade, não é?  
- Sim muito.  
Abraçou-me, oh não pensem nisso, foi um abraço de homem, daqueles quando um homem dá os parabens a outro, ou então cumprimenta um grande amigo que não vê há anos. Depois entrou em casa. Eu caminhei para a floresta e quando encontrei um bom lugar, despi as calças, para o caso de Seth demorar com a minha roupa e transformei-me de novo em lobo. Seth apareceu pouco tempo depois na sua forma humana e com algumas das minhas roupas. Quando o vi voltei à minha forma humana.  
- Tou aqui Seth! – exclamei acenando para que ele me visse.  
Ele virou-se para mim e caminhou até ao local onde eu me encontrava.  
- Aqui tens as tuas roupas. – disse ele estendendo-mas – Acho melhor guarda-las num lugar seguro aqui na floresta. E quanto às calças que tens vestidas quando te transformares podes atá-las a uma das pernas com este cordão. – e estendeu-mo. – Foi isto que o Sam me ensinou.  
- Obrigado pela dica. – e dei um sorriso que ele retribuiu.  
Percebi que ele estava a evitar o assunto mais importante:Leah. Por isso resolvi perguntar.  
- Como correu a conversa com a Leah? – perguntei começando a caminhar ao lado dele.  
- Acho que correu bem. – começou ele, porque é que eu tinha a sensação que não tinha sido bem assim? – Ela ficou um bocado chateada por tu hoje não lhe teres dado noticias. Mas está feliz que estejas novamente com os teus amigos. E ficou muito contente quando eu lhe disse que tu a querias ver amanhã. – o sorriso desapareceu-lhe dos lábios – Ela tinha medo que agora que já tens os teus amigos de volta, deixasses de lhe ligar e já não quisesses mais estar com ela.  
O quê?! Ela tinha pensado isso?! Ela era a pessoa que melhor me compreendia, como é que ela poderia ter pensado isso?! Ai ela ia ouvir tantas! Lá por eu ter voltado a estar com os meus antigos amigos não queria dizer que me fosse esquecer da minha melhor amiga!  
- Isso nunca iria acontecer! Nem que eu vivesse cem anos eu me ia esquecer dela! – rosnei e Seth deu-me um grande sorriso.  
- Calma não é a mim que vais ter de convencer, porque eu acredito em ti, mas sim a ela. – disse ele pondo uma mão no meu ombro – E olha que ela é bem mais dificil do que eu! – e gargalhou.  
- Eu sei, conheço a peça! – e gargalhei também. E conhecia! Leah não se deixava enganar facilmente, e era mais dificil de convencer do que uma mula nos seus piores dias!

Em seguida despimos as jeans e transformamo-nos porque assim tinhamos menos frio pois a nossa temperatura corporal rondava os 42ºC. Custei a adormecer porque para além de não estar habituado a conversa do dia seguinte assombrava-me os pensamentos e os sonhos. O pior deles todos foi onde eu sonhava com a Leah, eu tinha acabado de lhe contar o que era e ela tinha ficado com um rosto horrorizado um misto de medo e nojo. E tinha desatado a correr e nunca mais ninguém a tinha visto.

Acordei um pouco mais cedo do que o necessário e fui dar umas voltas pela floresta, deixando Seth a dormir. Ele saberia onde me encontrar caso precisasse de alguma coisa. Aquilo ainda era tudo muito novo para mim, a força, a velocidade e a facilidade com que eu perdia o controlo. Eu nunca me iria perdoar se fizesse a mesma coisa à Leah que Sam tinha feito a Emily. Controla-te Jake!! Não vai acontecer nada de mal!  
Cheguei à falésia passava um pouco das dez e meia da manhã. Ela já lá estava a andar de um lado para o outro freneticamente, parecia nervosa. Vesti as jeans e suspirei fundo. Fui ao encontro dela.  
Assim que Leah me viu começou a correr na minha direcção dando-me um grande abraço. Ok não era recepção que eu estava à espera mas agradava-me. Retribui. Podia ser a última vez que a ia ver.  
- Oh Jake! – começou ela ainda abraçada a mim – Estava tão preocupada, ontem não apareceste nem deste noticias e depois fui a tua casa e o teu pai disse-me….AI! – gritou ela e afastou-se rapidamente de mim. Que foi?! Eu não tinha feito nada ainda!  
- Que foi? – perguntei aproximando-me dela novamente.  
- Tás a escaldar, miúdo! Deves tar doente ou assim! – exclamou ela.  
Ahhh. Então tinha sido só a minha temperatura que a tinha assustado. Gargalhei para surpresa dela.  
- Qual é a piada? – perguntou ela indignada.  
- Nada, nada! – exclamei tentando ficar sério.  
Ela observou-me de alto a baixo com os seus olhos negros.  
- Eu juro que na última vez que eu te vi tu não eras tão alto e não tinhas esses músculos todos! – exclamou apontando para o meu peito nu. Eu dei um sorriso travesso e olhei-a nos olhos. Quando ela se apercebeu bem do que tinha desviou o olhar e corou. A Leah corada?! Uma coisa inédita! Eu devia ter trazido a máquina fotográfica!!  
- Então o que é que me querias dizer? – perguntou sentando-se numa rocha.  
- Leah eu preciso de te contar uma coisa.. – comecei sentando-me na mesma rocha junto a ela – Eu sou um lobisomen! – murmurei mas tinha a certeza que ela me tinha ouvido.  
Ela ficou muito séria a olhar para mim, mas não com a expressão de medo que eu esperava mas sim como se estivesse a perguntar-se se não seria mehor levar-me para um hospital, pois de certeza que a minha saúde mental já tinha conhecido melhores dias. Teria sido aquela a minha expressão quando Embry me havia contado o que era?  
- Jacob Black, se isto é alguma brincadeira de mau gosto eu aviso-te já que não tem piada nenhuma.  
- Não é brincadeira nenhuma, é a mais pura das verdades! – ela podia ver nos meus olhos que eu estava a ser o mais sincero possivel.  
- Humm ok. E isso também pode acontecer às raparigas?  
Eu não estava à espera daquela pergunta. E nunca me tinha passado pela cabeça perguntá-la a Sam. Mas não gostava da ideia de Leah como loba a correr perigos…  
- Não! – exclamei, mas depois achei que era melhor ser sincero – Quer dizer eu acho que não…pelo menos não existe nenhuma no bando. Eu só me transformei à uma noite atrás e depois percebi que como Embry também Quil e Seth eram lobisomens…. – ia continuar mas apercebi-me que já tinha falado demais. Seth ainda não tinha ganho coragem para contar a Leah o que era. Só esperava que ela não se tivesse apercebido. Tarde demais! Ela levantou –se furiosa e com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Boa Jacob Black!  
- O meu irmão é um lobisomen?! – gritou ela fuirosa. E apercebi-me que toda ela tremia! Ou não! A Leah não!  
- Acalma-te Leah!  
Mas era tarde demais no local onde há minutos se encontrava uma rapariga absolutamente normal, erguia-se agora um lobo cinzento. E pela sua expressão estava muito confuso. Mas o animal não teve tempo de se expressar pois caiu inanimado no chão e a minha melhor amiga voltou a aparecer no chão estendida. Completamente nua ( não é nada do que estão para ai a pensar! Eu sou um autêntico cavalheiro! Nunca me iria aproveitar de uma rapariga desmaiada) e inanimada. Nem pensei duas vezes, peguei nela ao colo e levei-a para sua casa. Entrei pela janela do seu quarto que ficava no segundo piso(acho que os pais dela não iriam pensar coisas muito boas se me vissem chegar com ela nua ao colo, provavelmente o pai dela batia-me com um taco de baiseball até o partir). Deitei-a suavemente na sua cama e tapei-a com uma manta que se encontrava no chão. Agora a dormir ela parecia tão calma como um anjo e não o lobo confuso e furioso que se tinha erguido à pouco tempo à minha frente. E a culpa disto tudo era daqueles vampiros malditos!  
Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e sai pela janela, começei a andar furioso até à casa branca daqueles vampiros malditos, estupidos que tinham acabado com mais uma vida inocente. Iriam-se embora e todos nós voltariamos ao mesmo, seriamos todos os de antigamente e Leah conseguiria mudar a pagina da sua vida com o Sam e seria feliz.  
Tinha de fazer isso por ela, pelos meus amigos!

Cheguei à casa branca, toquei à campainha e esperei que um sanguessuga me abrisse a porta!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI  
****A Impressão**

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que um homem de cabelos loiros lisos me abrisse a porta. Ele tinha um ar amigável, mas como se diz as aparências iludem. Nesse momento imagens de todos os meus amigos a transformarem-se e todas as suas vidas destruídas vieram-me à cabeça. E só havia um culpado de tudo aquilo: ELES! Rugi.  
- Bom dia, o meu nome é Carlisle Cullen – disse o sanguessuga loiro – Quer entrar? – se eu queria entrar?! Eu queria despedaçá-los um a um. Rugi de novo e nesse momento ao loiro juntaram-se os dois vampiros que eu me lembrava de ter visto ontem, uma vampira de cabelo castanho e cara em forma de coração, uma outra de cabelos pretos todos espetados em diferentes direcções e que mais parecia um duende, e um casal de vampiros que estava de mãos dadas ele era alto, e menos corpulento que os outros dois, e tinha o cabelo cor de bronze todo despenteado e ela era mais baixa que ele cabelos lisos castanhos que lhe caíam até à cintura, era magra e tinha um ar frágil. Todos eles tinham os olhos dourados. Carlisle foi apresentando-os à medida que apareciam, os seus nomes eram: (eu sei como é que as sanguessugas podem ter nome?!) Jasper (o loiro de cabelos encaracolados), Emmet (o de caracóis pretos), Esme (a de cara em coração), Alice (a duende), Bella (a frágil) e Edward (o de cabelo bronze) e ainda faltava Rosalie que se encontrava no quarto. Aquilo mais parecia um ninho de cobras! Vi que se preparavam para atacar mas o vampiro loiro levantou uma mão.  
- Deseja alguma coisa Sr. Black? – perguntou ele num tom muito educado. Como é que ele sabia o meu nome?! Bom isso agora não interessa!  
- Se desejo alguma coisa?! – rugi – Desejo que vocês desapareçam ou melhor desejava que vocês nunca tivessem vindo, - comecei a gritar – não fazem ideia da quantidade de vidas que vocês destruíram quando se mudaram para aqui!  
- Nós não queríamos prejudicar ninguém, não caçamos humanos, somos "vegetarianos"…só nos alimentamos de animais. – explicou a vampira de ar frágil.  
- Eu não estou a falar disso! – senti as minhas mãos a tremerem – Graças à vossa vinda todos os adolescentes na minha reserva se transformaram em lobisomens. Vocês destruíram as nossas vidas! Eu era completamente normal e agora sou…. – de repente nas escadas da casa apareceu uma vampira loira com uma cara preocupada, oh ela era linda!  
- Mas quem é que raio está para ai aos berros? – perguntou ela e então os nossos olhares encontraram-se.  
Naquela altura, quando ela entrou... não aquilo não podia estar a acontecer, não agora, não comigo, não com ela, com aquela vampira loira e psicopata.

Alice, aquela vampira pequena e irritante, olhou para Rosalie em pânico.  
- Rose?! Porque é que deixei de ver o teu futuro de um momento para o outro?

Corri, corri até as pernas começarem a tremer... sentei-me junto a uma rocha com a cara enterrada nas mãos, como iria explicar aquilo ao meu pai? Ao bando?  
Não... NÃO! Porque é que precisava dela ao ponto de me doer o corpo, como se fosse um vazio a pedir para ser preenchido?

Transformei-me em lobo...

Enquanto corria pela floresta tentava afastar aquela figura dos meus pensamentos, mas isso parecia só abrir ainda mais o buraco no meu peito. As vozes começavam a soar dentro da minha cabeça e percebi que na minha forma animal não conseguiria esconder-lhes uma coisa que não me saia do pensamento. Deixei apenas que vissem o vampiro loiro a abrir-me a porta e o que tinha acontecido com Leah ao que Seth respondeu com um rugido. Logo a seguir ele assumiu a sua forma humana.  
- _Deixem-me falar com ele! – _foi apenas o que eu disse antes de me tornar humano.  
Foi fácil encontrá-lo, ele estava na praia.  
- Oi, Seth! – exclamei anunciando-me. Ele apenas se levantou do local e caminhou até mim e quando me apercebi tinha levado um murro daqueles e estava a comer areia. Onde é que o miúdo tinha ido buscar tanta força?!  
Ele agora estava de costas para mim com as mãos a tremer e fechadas em punhos.  
- Que é que te deu puto? Tás passado ou quê? – perguntei indignado. Eu não lhe tinha feito mal nenhum.  
- A minha irmã Jake?! Como é que tu a pudeste fazer transformar-se? – Eu?! Como se eu tivesse poder sobre aquilo! Ele tava a ficar louco!  
- Tu achas que eu tive culpa?! – comecei tentando acalmar-me – Aquilo ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde! Era só uma questão de tempo até ela se irritar o suficiente para se transformar, só que ao que parece ela não aguentou o esforço e demaiou. Não aguentou mais de 10 minutos na sua forma animal.  
Ele respirou fundo e virou-se para mim. Pelo menos parecia que já tinha deixado de tremer.  
- Desculpa, Jake. – ele começou com um meio sorriso – Eu sei que tu não tens culpa nenhuma. Só que tens de entender…eu não queria este futuro para a minha irmã. Ela já sofreu tanto e agora vai partilhar os pensamentos todos com o Sam. Percebes como isso vai ser para ela? – eu sabia que não iria ser fácil para ela nem para Sam.  
- Eu compreendo, amigo, não faz mal. – disse eu dando um sorriso maroto – Já agora bom murro! – exclamei massajando o maxilar.  
Ele gargalhou e eu acompanhei-o. Depois sentamo-nos num dos troncos de madeira flutuante que se encontrava por ali.  
- Então foste falar com os vampiros? – eu não estava à espera daquela pergunta.  
- Fui.- comecei – Eu sei que fui um bocado precipitado ter ido sem mais ninguem e sem ordens de Sam. Mas fiquei furioso depois de ter visto o que eles também tinham provocado na tua irmã. E fui até ao ninho deles. Eles são oito.  
- Hummm. Vais ter de contar isso ao Sam. Ele vai gostar de saber. – e deu um sorriso – Mas passou-se mais alguma coisa? – aquele puto agora lia mentes?!  
Decidi contar-lhe, ele ao contrário dos outros, não me iria criticar. E eu precisava de desabafar.  
- Eu acho que tive a impressão com uma deles. – murmurei mas eu sabia que ele me tinha ouvido. E tive a certeza disso quando olhei para a cara dele. Estava chocado.  
- Tu.Tiveste.A.Impressã.Uma.Vampira?! – ele disse aquilo muito calmamente como se estivesse a interiorizar aquilo. Arghh aquilo ficava muito mau dito assim. - Um lobisomen e uma vampira?! – ele agora estava horrorizado. A forma como ele dizia aquilo parecia que era tudo tirado de uma história de terror. – Tens noção que vai ser muito dificil, não tens? – perguntou ele agora com a expressão indecifravel.  
- Tenho. Já é muito dificil. – e era! Tudo o que eu queria agora era beijar aqueles lábios frios e sem vida. Ok eu queria beijar uma vampira!! Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça?! Abanei-a para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Mas eles continuavam lá. Era como se eu já não precisasse de ar para respirar mas sim dela. Seth abanou-me e eu percebi que ele estava a falar comigo e que eu provavelmente não lhe tinha respondido.  
- Acorda Jake! – quando eu finalmente me virei para ele – Eu tenho de ir para casa porque a minha mãe vai ficar preocupada. E eu acho melhor tu vires comigo, para comeres qualquer coisa e também para falares com a Leah. Ela provavelmente vai querer ouvir uma explicação tua.Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

Chegamos a casa dele muito rapidamente e a mãe dele disse-me que Leah estava à minha espera no seu quarto. Subi as escadas não sabendo o que me esperava. Bati à porta.  
- Entra! – exclamou ela e eu assim fiz. Ela encontrava-se de pé com as mãos na cintura e quando fechei a porta ela aproximou-se de mim. E deu-me um estalo. Mas o que raio se passava com aquela familia hoje?! Desde quando é que eu me tinha tornado saco de pancada particular?! Olhei para ela indigando.  
- Esta foi por não teres esperado que eu acordasse e por me teres deixado na ignorância. – e afastou-se de mim sentando-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas e a cara enterrada nas mãos. Respirou fundo. – E agora quero que me expliques tudo o que eu preciso de saber! – exclamou indicando a cama para eu me sentar.  
Eu sorri e sentei-me. Expliquei-lhe tudo desde os instintos mais apurados, que tinha de se controlar melhor pois ao irritar-se podia transformar-se. Que na nossa forma animal podia-mos ouvir os pensamentos uns dos outros e que era melhor despir-se antes de se transformar porque se não a roupa ficava toda rasgada. E que podia atá-la a perna para a vestir quando voltasse a ser humana porque nessa altura ficava nua. Percebi que ela tinha corado nessa parte mas não liguei. Também lhe expliquei por quem o bando era constituido e que ela teria de ir falar com Sam sobre os turnos de vigia. Pois ele era o lider e agora que os vampiros (os nossos inimigos naturais e a razão pela qual nos tinhamos transformado) estavam de volta nós tinhamos de fazer rondas para proteger os humanos.  
Ela pareceu aceitar e perceber tudo muito bem.  
- Mas passa-se mais alguma coisa não é? – eu olhei para ela curioso – Que é? Eu não preciso de me tranformar num lobo pulgento para perceber os teus pensamentos! – e deu um sorriso maroto – Podes confiar em mim, Jake! – e eu sabia que podia.  
- Eu quando tu te transformas-te fui até à casa dos vampiros e tive a impressão com uma delas. – disse aquilo muito depressa e ela olhou para mim interrogativa.  
- Tiveste o quê? – perguntou ela curiosa.  
Ah! Eu ainda não lhe tinha explicado o que era uma impressão.  
- Uma impressão. É uma espécie de amor à primeira vista só que mais forte, como se precisassemos dessa pessoa para respirar. – ela olhava para mim horrorizada – Foi isso que aconteceu com o Sam e a Emily. – susurrei eu.  
- JAKE BLACK!!  
- Desculpa não devia ter tocado no assunto Sam/Emily, mas assim podias perceber o que aconteceu com eles. Ele ainda sente um carinho por ti.  
- Eu não tou a falar disso! UMA VAMPIRA?! TU ESTÁS DOIDO!?  
Seth entrou no quarto da irmã.  
- Leah, têm calma com ele. Ele não tem culpa.  
Leah começou a tremer por todos os lados.  
- Acalma-te! – Pedi – Não te vais transformar aqui. Ela respirou fundo e parou de tremer.  
- Jake Black! Como pudeste?! Com uma vampira?! O nosso inimigo natural como dizes?!  
- Eu sei, eu não vou estar com ela. É dificil mas eu vou conseguir sobreviver sem ela. – menti para eles, mas aquilo seria impossivel, só por dizer aquelas palavras o meu coração parava. Eu precisava dela, eu precisava daquela vampira, ela era agora a minha existencia!  
- Espero que o faças meu menino! Senão o bando vai saber de tudo.  
- Eles viram os meus pensamentos, Sam já deve ter percebido, eu devo ser a vergonha do bando. O que dirá o meu pai?!  
- Vai-se tudo resolver, o velho Billy vai perceber-te.  
Leah abraçou-me e deu-me um beijo na bochecha.  
Sue bateu à porta e abriu-a.  
- Venham comer.  
Devoramos o jantar em poucos minutos, Sue olhou boquiaberta quando nós tres treminámos o quinto prato.  
Leah levou-me a mim e Seth à porta.  
- Tenham uma boa vigilia.  
- Obrigada, Leah. Tem calma, não te enerves com nada.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Amanhã terás de te apresentar ao bando. – Disse Seth  
- Ok, maninho. Até amanhã a vocês os dois.

Quil encontrou-se connosco ao pé da floresta, olhando carrancudo para mim, mas eu ignorei-o. Despimo-nos e amarrámos as roupas ao elastico na nossa perna antes de nos transformarmos, depois dividimo-nos.  
Eu senti o cheiro dela a uns passo do sitio onde eu estava. Senti o vazio a preencher-se só a sentir aquele cheiro.  
- _Jake, o que pensas que..._ – Dizia Quil, mas não ouvi o resto, já estava em forma humana, vesti-me rapidamente e segui o cheiro.  
Ela estava junto a uma arvore, estava à minha espera?! Sorriu ao me ver e aproximou-se.

* * *

**Mais um capitulooo, esperamos que gostem**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VII  
"Será que agora sempre que a encontre e um do bando aparecer tenho de a tratar mal? Vida injusta!"  
**

- Jacob. – Chamou-me com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mostrando os seus dentes super afiados. Eu não sabia se havia de sair a correr dali ou se ia ter com ela. Todos os meus sentidos diziam para agarrar nela e fugir dali, de Forks, dos outros vampiros do meu bando.  
- Olá. – Acabei por dizer.  
- O que nos aconteceu? Parece que não queres estar comigo mas apesar disso sentes um vazio ao não estar ao pé de mim. O mesmo que acontece comigo.  
Expliquei-lhe tudo sobre a impressão e dei-lhe o exemplo do Sam/Leah/Emily. Ela por momentos ficou calada, sem reacção. Confesso que isso me dava um pouco de nervosismo, sem saber o que ela estava a sentir ou a pensar. Ela por fim sorriu.  
Estavamos agora sentados numa rocha, e olhavamo-nos nos olhos um do outro. Não sei como mas senti-me a aproximar mais dela, como se houvesse uma força a puxar-nos um para o outro. Não fiz nada para impedir e ela tambem não. Os nossos labios juntaram-se, frio com quente, uma mistura maravilhosa naquela prespectiva, agora eu sabia que não podia estar mais longe dela, teria de fazer de tudo para que o bando percebe-se isso. Porque ela agora era mais importante para mim do que qualquer outra pessoa. O beijo tornou-se mais urgente e intenso, rodei a sua cintura com os meus braços e os dela rodaram o meu pescoço.  
- Jake, tenho de ir. – Disse-me – A minha familia deve vir à minha procura.  
- Vemo-nos logo?  
- Sim, claro. Estarei aqui quando o sol nascer. – Disse dando-me mais um beijo apaixonado.  
- Fico à espera.  
Ela sorriu e então desapareceu pelas arvores.  
Eu transformei-me em lobo. Começei a cantar varias musicas, a fazer planos para montagem de carros, para que nada do que tivesse passado viesse à minha memoria, não queria que o bando soubesse.  
- _Jake? –_ Era a voz do Seth  
Oi, Seth. Como vai isso?  
- _Bem, o Quil já foi para casa... Onde andas-te?! Tives-te com ela?  
_Eu sabia que podia confiar nele, apesar dele achar que a ideia de uma impressão com uma vampira era uma cena tirada de um filme de terror. Mas não era isso que eramos? Personagens tiradas de historias de terror? Deixei escapar tudo, desde quando ela me viu até ao beijo, o abraço, a despedida, a marcação de mais um encontro.  
- _Vais-te encontrar com ela novamente?_  
Parece que não tenho outra alternativa. Eu preciso dela.  
_- Estou contigo, amigo.  
_Obrigada amigo.  
De repente mais alguem entrou na nossa cabeça. Leah. Começei de novo a cantar e o Seth começou a pensar num livro que tinha lido.  
-_ Leah?!  
- Sim Seth sou eu...  
_Então porque que Embry está aparecer?  
Depois começei a reparar bem na imagem que ela estava a ter, ela tinha ido a casa de Sam, para falar sobre a sua transformação, queria falar sobre a sua vigilancia e outras coisas, até que viu Embry e olharam-se, mas pela primeira vez os seus olhares não eram de amigos...  
- _TIVES-TE IMPRESSÃO COM O EMBRY!! –_ Perguntei eu e Seth ao mesmo tempo.  
- _É parece que sim.  
_Eu estava tão chocado com o que tinha visto nos pensamentos de Leah que deixei fugir todos os meus pensamentos.  
- _ops. – _Disse Seth  
- _JACOB BLACK!! O QUE VEM A SER ISTO?! – _Perguntou Leah zangada, talvez até fula  
Então isso sou eu... e a Rose.  
- _Aquela coisa tem nome de uma Rosa!? Tu vais estar com ela logo!? Não podes!! Eu vou obrigar os outros a não te deixarem.  
- Leah, a vida é do Jake. Ele tentou não estar com ela mas não consegue.  
_Leah por favor, tu és a minha melhor amiga, não faças isso. Eu preciso dela. Tu sabes como é! De certeza que agora que estás longe do Embry sentes um vazio, e quando o vês parece que esse espaço é preenchido. Leah por favor.  
- _ok Jake. Mas cuidado, se deixas escapar isto como aconteceu comigo, quando o bando estiver todo em lobo, pode acontecer alguma coisa. Sabes como é o Paul. Eu vou estar sempre contigo.  
_Obrigado, Leah.  
- _Sempre às ordens. Agora vou ter com o Embry.  
- Pufff – _Deixou escapar Seth.  
Não me digas que isso são ciúmes de irmão mais novo, Seth? – provoquei eu gargalhando.  
- _Vai catar as pulgas Jake! _– rosnou ele começando a correr.  
Ei! Eu não tenho pulgas! – respondi eu ferozmente começando a correr atrás dele. Alguma vez eu tinha pulgas?!  
Diverti-me imenso no resto da vigia com Seth ao meu lado que tentava localizar os pensamentos de Leah e Embry e que quando conseguia resmungava para si mesmo.  
- _O que será que eles estão a fazer? Argh que nojentos! Se aquele cão magoa a minha irmã arranco-lhe os pêlos um por um! Quem é que ele pensa que é para ter aquele tipos de pensamentos com ela?! Se ele mais alguma vez tem aquele tipo de ideias eu proprio vou lá castrá-lo!_ – resmungava Seth .  
Eu é que não queria estar no lugar de Embry pois as maldições que Seth lhe mandava eram cada vez piores. Eu nunca tinha pensado que aquele rapaz podia ser tão violento. Também nunca tinha pensado na Leah e no Embry como casal e no entanto… Eu só esperava que eles fossem felizes e que ele a ajudasse a ultrapassar definitivamente a história do Sam. Visto que não existia nada que impedisse o amor deles ao contrário do meu e da Rose. Ao visualizar a imagem de Rose a despedir-se deu-me um enorme aperto no coração e apenas a promessa de um novo encontro apazigo-ou a dor.  
- _Jake! Controla-te! _– gritou Seth. Primeiro pensei que ele estava com nojo dos meus pensamentos e sorri, mas depois lembrei-me que o bando não podia saber de nada e o sorriso desvaneceu-se da minha face. Rapidamente comecei a cantar e a pensar em coisas banais.  
Obrigado. – disse a Seth que sorriu.  
-_ De nada. Olha amigo acho que por hoje já chega vou transformar-me em humano e vou para casa descansar um bocado e trocar de roupa. Importas-te de ficar sozinho durante um tempo?_ – perguntou ele. Eu percebi que era só fachada para os outros ouvirem porque ele sabia muito bem para onde eu ia a seguir.  
Não, não me importo. Vai lá dormir, amigo! Eu também vou vestir outras roupas e dormir um bocado. – respondi-lhe eu e voltamos às nossas formas humanas ao mesmo tempo.  
- Boa sorte com a Rose! – exclamou ele pondo a mão no meu ombro e começando a afastar-se.  
- Obrigado! – exclamei – Por TUDO!  
- De nada, Jake! Afinal para que é que servem os amigos?! – exclamou sorrindo e desapareceu entre as árvores.

Eu corri na minha forma humana ate ao local onde se encontravam as minhas roupas. Ao vestir-me lembrei-me do meu pai. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de voltar a enfrentá-lo. Mas pensando bem quanto mais tarde melhor….só de pensar no olhar de repreensão dele, afinal eu nunca lhe tinha dado ouvidos. Abanei a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos e concentrei-me apenas na pessoa que me esperava. E foi com este pensamento que corri até ao local do nosso encontro. O nascer do sol era maravilhoso visto dali. Ela já lá estava andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro. Eu encostei-me a uma árvore a observar a cena. Na minha opiniao daqui a uns minutos ela iria abrir um buraco no chão. A árvore deu um pouco de si produzindo um barulho estranho. Ela imediatamente se colocou em posição de ataque mas quando me viu relaxou.  
- Jake! – exclamou ela correndo para mim e abrançando-me. Naquele instante uma felicidade imensa percorreu o meu corpo e abracei-a de volta.  
- Queres matar-me com um esgotamento nervoso?! – exclamou ela com um tom de voz sério mas ao afastar-se percebi que sorria.  
- Como se isso fosse possivel! – exclamei.  
- Estou à mais de dez minutos à tua espera! – acusou ela.  
- Calma! Desculpa atrasei-me! – exclamei colocando as mãos no ar em sinal de rendição.  
- Hum não sei se desculpo! – disse com um sorriso maroto e virando-me as costas.  
- E se eu te compensasse? – perguntei colocando os braços em redor da sua cintura e virando-a para mim.  
- Experimenta. – desafiou ela com um grande sorriso nos lábios.  
Como eu amava o cheiro dela, pelo menos para mim não era um cheiro igual ao dos outros vampiros. Continuava a ser doce mas também era apetitoso e calmante. E o seu hálito… Ai o seu hálito! Era de fazer perder a cabeça. Comecei a aproximar os meus lábios muito lentamente dos dela para desfrutar de cada momento. Quando já estavamos tão perto que eu podia sentir os lábios dela, Rose enrugou o nariz como se um cheiro insuportável a tivesse atingido e afastou-se rapidamente de mim. Eu não percebia, o que é que eu tinha feito?!  
- O que é que….. – comecei eu indignado. Mas então senti o cheiro que antes não tinha sentido por estar tão concentrado nela. Era um cheiro estranhamente familar, mas para mim não era repugnante ao contrário do que parecia ser para Rosalie. Foi então que percebi a quem pertencia o cheiro: Paul. Ele não poderia ver-nos ali juntos e muito menos podiamos fugir porque ele já se encontrava demasiado perto e facilmente captaria o nosso cheiro e nos seguiria. Felizmente ele encontrava-se na forma humana e assim eu poderia tentar falar com ele e explicar-lhe e assim dar algum tempo para Rose escapar. Olhei para ela preocupado. Ela retribuiu o olhar mas sorriu.  
- Desculpa. – disse ela apenas movendo os lábios e sem emitir nenhum som. Eu não entendi. Não era culpa dela que Paul se encontrasse no local errado à hora errada. Mas entao ela começou a gritar parecendo mesmo furiosa…..eu nunca a tinha visto assim.  
- Sai-me da frente cão pulgento! Agora já nem se pode caçar em paz?! – gritou ela à medida que eu via Paul a aproximar-se de nós. Foi então que eu entendi que era uma encenação para não sermos descobertos.  
- Tu é que te atravessas-te no meu caminho sanguessuga nojenta! – gritei tentando parecer furioso. Era muito dificil chamar-lhe todos estes nomes horriveis mesmo sabendo que era apenas uma armação. Parecia que à medida que os dizia se abria um buraco no meu peito. E também me magoava imenso a forma como ela agora me estava a tratar mesmo eu sabendo que era mentira e que ela n sentia nada daquilo.  
- Tu é que afungetaste a minha presa! Não me digas que estava a caçar um dos teu amigos animais?! – exclamou ela irónica.  
- Cala-te sua pedra! Volta mas é para o teu ninho de sanguessugas e nunca mais voltes a caçar nas nossas terras! – exclamei. Aquilo magoava muito.  
- Nas vossas terras?! Que eu saiba esta parte da terra é neutra, tenho tanto direito a estar aqui como tu! – acusou ela. Eu estava a ficar sem argumentos. E então Paul intervei-o aproximando-se de mim com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Precisas de ajuda Jake? – perguntou ele – Sabes que estou sempre pronto para ajustar umas contas e desparasitar as nossas terras!  
- Acho que não é preciso Paul. A sanguessuga já percebeu o recado e para além disso nós não os podemos atacar a não ser que mordam algum humano, lembra-te do tratado. Não queres começar uma guerra.  
- Olha que eu acho que até não me importava! – exclamou ele e percebi que daqui a alguns segundos iria transformar-se. Não podia expôr Rose aquilo ele podia magoá-la, e só o facto desta imagem ter aparecido na minha mente abriu um novo buraco em mim. Eu tinha de a tirar dali!  
- Vai-te embora sanguessuga! E não voltes! – exclamei olhando para ela com um olhar quase suplicante.  
- Adeus canídeos! Não foi um prazer! – exclamou antes de desaparecer entre as árvores na direcção de sua casa.  
- Devias ter me deixado desmembrá-la! – exclamou Paul olhando para mim acusador. Naquele momento um fogo imenso apoderou-se de mim e por instantes só quis matá-lo ali mesmo. Mas controlei a minha fúria, ele podia perceber.  
- Não queremos começar uma guerra! – respondi duramente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo VIII  
Pedido  
**

O Paul nunca mais se calava com as cenas da Rose?! Sinceramente já estava a ficar um pouco chateado com as ideias dele de apanhá-la e dar cabo dela. Mas eu não podia levantar suspeitas. Por isso tentei ao máximo estar calmo, era o melhor.  
- Devias ter-me deixado arrancar a cabeça aquela coisa. – Resmungava ao meu lado.  
- Paul, para com isso, já ouvi isso mil vezes.  
- Ai de ti, que tentes parar-me da proxima vez que eu poder pôr as minhas garras nela.  
Começei a tremer por todo o lado furioso, transformei-me em lobo e sai dali a correr.  
- _Jake?! – _A voz do Seth fez-se ouvir na minha mente.  
Sim.  
_- Que se passou? Consigo sentir os teus sentimentos/humor e parece que não estás muito bem, podes confiar não está mais ninguem do bando em lobo._  
Suspirei e mostrei-lhe as minhas lembranças desde que Rosalie começara a gritar comigo para disfarçar até à ultima fala de Paul antes de me transformar.  
Seth ganiu.  
- _Bem, temos de ir ter com o Sam.  
_Para quê?  
_- Acho que ele vai apresentar a minha irmã ao grupo. Jake, isto para mim não é boa ideia.  
_Seth, a Leah é forte.  
- _Mesmo assim não estou confiante.  
_De repente lembrei-me de uma coisa.  
Ahhh, Seth... Precisava que me emprestasses umas calças, ao transformar-me... raguei as minhas.  
- _Encontramo-nos em minha casa.  
_E ele transformou-se em humano.  
Mas eu não podia... grrr. Porcaria para o Paul!  
Corri para La Push e depois escondidinho por trás das arvores fui até casa do Seth, passado uma meia hora ele apareceu com umas calças e deu-me. Eu transformei-me e vesti-me. Dava graças a Deus por termos quase todos a mesma altura e medidas. Sorri-lhe.  
- Quando estás a pensar falar com o teu pai?  
- Em breve. – Respondi abotoando o ultimo botão e puxando o fecho para cima.  
Caminhámos até casa do Sam e da Emily, em silêncio.

Paul, Quil já se encontravam na sala com Sam, Emily sentou-se ao lado do namorado e eu e Seth no outro sofá. Leah e Embry chegaram um pouco depois de nós, reparei que Seth rosnava baixo ao ver Embry com a mão na anca de Leah.  
- Seth pará. – sussurei.  
Ele acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Sam.  
- Muito bem, como todos sabemos temos um novo membro no bando, que é uma rapariga. Por isso não quero piadinhas de mal gosto. – Olhou para Paul. Todos acenaram e Paul resmungou. – Vamos então lá para fora. – Deu um beijo em Emily e saiu. Saimos todos atrás dele.  
Parámos na entrada da floresta.  
- Hoje quem faz a ronda sou eu e a Leah. – Disse Sam  
Embry olhou para ele com odio.  
- Eu também vou.  
- Não Embry, tu ficas. Quero explicar-lhe umas coisas a ela.  
- Eu vou!  
Sam rosnou por ele estar a reagir mal a uma ordem.  
- Leah transforma-te e vamos embora. – Rosnou Sam, Leah por sua vez olhou para os quatro rapazes à sua frente e corou.  
- Leah vai ali atras das arvores ninguem te vê. – Disse-lhe, ela acenou com a cabeça e começou a correr.  
Embry ainda olhava com raiva para Sam, mas depois o seu olhar bateu no rosto de Quil e Paul, que estavam a olhar para as arvores onde Leah deveria estar longe.  
- Estão a olhar para a onde?! – Pôs-se à frente do angulo de visão deles.  
- Ah vá lá Embry, estás a exagerar. O Jake já a viu e nem fez nada. – Disse Seth como se fosse um pensamento, eu rosnei-lhe.  
Senti todos os olhos postos em mim.  
- Oh va la! Foi o primeiro dia que ela se transformou, nem eu nem ela tivemos culpa. E desmaiou não ia deixa-la na rua assim! – Disse  
Leah apareceu em lobo passado uns segundos e olhou para Sam.  
Sam acenou com a cabeça e desapareceu atras das arvores, aparecendo em lobo, fez um sinal com a cabeça para a Leah o seguir e foi o que ela fez. Embry começou a tremer para transformar-se e Sam pôs-se a frente de Leah e a rosnar para o membro que estava a ser desobidiente.  
- Eu vou!! – Gritou Embry  
Sam rosnou-lhe mais alto.  
E Embry saltou para cima do lobo.  
Eu e Seth corremos em auxilio do rapaz, miudo parvo, então atira-se para cima de um lobo grandalhão!? Ainda por cima o chefe do bando?! Puxamos ele até à praia. Ele rosnava, ele tentava soltar-se. Mas com Seth a ajudar foi muito mais facil arrastá-lo. Mandámos ele para dentro da agua.  
- Então!? – Disse zangado  
- Então?! É para refrescares as ideias! – Resmunguei  
- Eu não posso deixá-los sozinhos.  
- Podes e é o que vais fazer. Tens de controlar os ciumes! A minha irmã sabe perfeitamente tomar conta de si! – Disse Seth sentando-se na areia sem tirar os olhos do nosso companheiro, eu sentei-me ao seu lado, mas ao contrario dele olhei para a lua. Embry suspirou e sentou-se, mais calmo.  
- Porquê não vais ter com ela? – Perguntou-me Seth sem ligar ao Embry  
- Não sei.  
Embry olhou para nós confuso.  
Eu suspirei.  
- Que se passa? – Perguntou Embry  
- Não foste o unico que teve impressão nestes ultimos dias. – Respondi  
Seth ganiu.  
- Como assim Jake?  
Olhei para a areia.  
- É uma cena muito dificil.  
- Podes confiar em mim!  
Olhei para Seth e ele acenou com a cabeça. Suspirei novamente.  
- Tive uma impressão com uma das vampiras.  
Olhei para ele, a sua expressão era de alguem que tinha acabado de ver um filme de terror e que tinha ficado muito sensivel.  
- Como?!  
- Oh, sei la. Olhamo-nos e puff. – Disse ridicularmente  
- Eles sabem?!  
Pus-me em pé em segundos e apontei-lhe com o dedo.  
- Embry! Isto não sai daqui! Ninguem pode saber! Só Seth e Leah sabem. Eu confio em ti.  
- Na boa irmão. – Ele sorriu. Eu sabia que podia contar com ele.  
Sorri-lhe.  
- Estás a espera do quê para ir ter com ela? Fico com Seth e dizemos que tives-te este tempo connosco.  
Seth acenou com a cabeça em concordância.  
- Obrigada pessoal.  
Disse começando a correr em direcção da floresta. Tinha certeza que se Leah senti-se o meu cheiro desviava Sam.

A casa branca estava calma.  
Até que ela apareceu na porta e sorriu-me.  
Correu na sua velocidade extra, e num instante estava nos meus braços.  
Beijamo-nos.  
- Jake! Desculpa tudo o que te disse abocado.  
- Desculpa eu Rose. – Disse beijando-a. – Temos de ter muito mais cuidado agora.  
- Eu tive a pensar. Jake, podes vir ter comigo aqui a casa?!  
Olhei para ela petrificado, ela sorriu.  
- Eles já sabem, é dificil esconder alguma coisa quando temos um irmão que lê mentes. – Ela riu-se.  
- Não sei Rose, não sou bem vindo pelos rapazes.  
- Não precisamos de entrar. O jardim é grande.  
Como é que eu podia recusar a um pedido daqueles?! Sorri-lhe e beijei-a apaixonadamente dando-lhe a minha resposta.

**Obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram e também aos que apenas leram xD Esperamos que estejam a gostar da fic e que se estejam a divertir tanto com o Jake como nós!**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo e o romance continua no ar...esperemos que gostem!! ;P**

**Não percam o próximo capitulo!! Que nós prometemos não demorar muito xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo IX  
****Outra?! Mas afinal quantos são?**

Os nossos encontros no dia seguinte foram todos na casa dela. E quando eu digo na "casa dela" estou mesmo a referir-me ao interior da casa, começamos por nos encontrar no jardim mas aos poucos e poucos fomos entrando cada vez mais e quando dei por mim estava rodeado de vampiros malcheirosos! É VERDADE! Eles cheiravam mesmo mal! Não sei como é que alguém conseguia suportar aquele cheiro!! Mas eu por Rose fazia tudo até suportar aquilo...e ela andava tão feliz! E alguns vampiros até eram simpáticos e pareciam aceitar-me bem. Como por exemplo o Carlisle era sempre muito educado, e a vampira mulher dele uma tal de Esme parecia ser mãe de todos e a mim já me tratava como filho, sempre preocupada se toda a gente estava bem ou não. E Bella acho que se tinha tornado uma grande amiga, ela era a mais recente "aquisição" vampiresca, e percebia como era viver um amor impossível. Pois ela e o outro vampiro um tal de Edward tinham namorado quando ela ainda era humana e o sangue dela era muito apelativo para ele e apesar de tudo tinham ficado juntos eternamente. Rosalie já me tinha explicado como todos ali tinham sido transformados. Carlisle era o mais velho de todos e tinha sido transformado por um desconhecido durante uma perseguição a vampiros em 1663, e tinha sido responsável pela transformação de Edward, quando ele estava a morrer de Gripe Espanhola, mais tarde de Esme quando ela se atirou de um penhasco (por causa do filho que tinha morrido) e também estava às portas da morte. Mais tarde transformou-a quando a encontrou a morrer numa rua sozinha depois de ter sido espancada e abusada pelo noivo da altura. Quando ela me contou isto jurei a mim mesmo que se ele não estivesse já morto eu próprio o matava com as minhas mãos. E jurei que nunca a iria matar. E por fim ele tinha transformado Emmet que tinha sido trazido ate ele por Rose que o tinha encontrado após ter sido atacado por um urso. Alice e Jasper tinham tido os seus respectivos transformadores e tinham chegado até aos Cullen juntos. Porque segundo o que ela me contou o vampiro Ed pode ler os pensamentos (EU SEI! Que cusco né? Ele nunca ouviu falar em privacidade?!), a vampira duende tem visões do futuro (só que não consegue ver o futuro dos lobos nem nada que esteja relacionado com o nosso futuro. Vá lá! Ao menos isso!!) , o loiro marido dela super protector pode alterar os nossos sentimentos e também senti-los, o que quer dizer que me pode pôr super feliz e alegre se quiser e por fim a minha amiga Bella pode proteger a mente dela e das pessoas que ela quiser de vários "dons", como por exemplo o de Edward.  
Os vampiros machos eram os que implicavam mais comigo e estavam sempre a proteger as respectivas mulheres não fosse o caso de eu me transformar "sem querer"!! Como se isso fosse possível!! Devem pensar que eu sou algum amador!! Puff  
Aquela situação estava cada vez mais difícil de esconder do bando e quanto mais pessoas sabiam mais complicado se tornava. Agora para além de Leah, Seth e Embry agora também Quil sabia. Ainda me lembrava do dia em que ele tinha ficado a saber…..  
_Eu ia até à praia quando precisava de pensar. Geralmente não estava lá ninguém, pois muito raramente estava bom tempo para se ir a banhos. Mas ao chegar reparei que estava alguém sentado num dos troncos de madeira flutuante que ali estava e parecia muito perturbado. Ao aproximar-me mais percebi que era Quil. Mas o que raio estava ele ali a fazer?! Não era suposto ele andar a fazer vigia com Embry?!  
__Ia preparar-me para lhe dar uma descasca daquelas quando vi o estado em que ele estava…..ele tinha a cara enterrada nas mãos e percebi que nem me tinha ouvido a aproximar.  
__- Quil? – disse eu anunciando-me. Ele deu um salto assustando-se e olhou para mim confuso.  
__- Jake? Que é que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou-me com um tom amargo.  
__- Isso pergunto eu! Não era suposto estares de vigia com o Embry?! – perguntei indignado.  
__- Sim era, mas troquei com o Seth. Eu não estava em condições hoje. – humm então sempre se passava alguma coisa. ESPERA! O Seth e o Embry juntos e sozinhos?! Aquilo não ia dar bom resultado.  
__- Passa-se alguma coisa amigo? – perguntei sentando-me ao seu lado.  
__Ele apenas olhou para mim angustiado não me respondendo.  
__- Podes confiar em mim Quil! – insisti pondo uma mão em cima do ombro dele.  
__- Eu hoje tive uma impressão. – sussurrou ele. Bom aquilo estava a tornar-se cada vez mais comum. Mas com quem seria?  
__- Isso não é mau! – exclamei sorrindo – Posso saber quem é a felizarda? – perguntei curioso.  
__- Não é felizarda nenhuma! – gritou ele – É a sobrinha da Emily, Jake. Conheci-a hoje em casa do Sam, e foi como se o meu mundo passa-se a girar à volta dela. – eu conheci-a a sensação. Até agora eu não estava perceber onde estava o problema. – Ela é uma miúda, Jake, a Claire só tem quatro anos! – e voltou a enfiar as mãos na cara. Eu tinha a boca aberta de espanto e não sabia o que dizer…ele tinha a impressão com uma criança?! Bom não era pior que ter com o nosso inimigo mortal de certeza!  
__- Tu tiveste a impressão com uma criança?! – perguntei ainda abismado.  
__Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
__- Ei não é nada do que estás para ai a pensar oh sua mente retorcida e perversa! – exclamou ele com um sorriso breve e dando-me um calduço na cabeça – Eu posso esperar por ela, não estou propriamente a envelhecer, – pois nós só envelhecíamos quando nos deixávamos de transformar – e por agora vou apenas ser o seu melhor amigo e o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo, e mais tarde quando ela crescer logo se vê. – e ao dizer isto voltou a colocar uma expressão angustiada.  
__- Qual é o problema então? – eu devia estar mesmo lento hoje.  
__- E se ela não me quiser, Jake? E se ela não quiser ficar comigo quando tiver idade para decidir? – perguntou com uma voz bastante perturbada.  
__Como é que ele podia duvidar que ela o iria querer? Ele não tinha percebido que a impressão dava para os dois lados?! E eu a pensar que estava lento!  
__- Quil escuta bem! – comecei agarrando-lhe nos ombros para que ele ficasse de frente para mim – Esta cena da impressão não aconteceu só em ti, também aconteceu nela. Para ela, embora ela não perceba agora, já te tornaste o centro do seu universo. Ela foi feita para ti e tu para ela. Ela ama-te e vai amar-te sempre. Tal e qual como tu. E não deixes que essas inseguranças te afastem dela, porque o vosso amor não é impossível. E acredita que eu sei do que estou a falar. – e esbocei um sorriso triste.  
__Ele sorriu-me e depois fez uma cara confusa. Ai ele tinha ouvido o que eu tinha dito.  
__- Obrigado, Jake. Mas ahm? – perguntou ele confuso.  
__Eu olhei para ele mas mantive-me calado.  
__- Agora sou eu que digo que podes confiar em mim! – exclamou indignado.  
__Eu achei que depois do que ele me tinha confidenciado eu poderia confiar nele, pois ele não iria criticar-me mas sim compreender-me.  
__- Eu tive a impressão com uma das vampiras Cullen, a Rosalie. – disse eu muito rapidamente. Ele ficou a olhar de boca aberta para mim muito surpreendido. – Fecha a boca se não entra mosca ou sai asneira, e vindo de ti e como não há moscas… - disse eu tentando desanuviar o ambiente. De repente ele desatou às gargalhadas.  
__Por um momento eu só quis dar-lhe um muro naquela cara de parvo! Onde é que raio estava a piada?! Qual era a piada de estarmos apaixonados pelo nosso inimigo mortal?! Eu juro que se ele não parasse imediatamente ia comer areia até vomitar! Como que ouvindo o meu pensamento ele parou, mantendo apenas um sorriso irónico na cara. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha na direcção dele.  
__- Desculpa, não tem piada nenhuma. – desculpou-se ele. Bom ao menos ele tinha noção que era idiota – E eu a pensar que tinha problemas! – e deu uma gargalhada irónica. – Vou dar-te o mesmo conselho. Não deixes que ninguém se meta entre vocês nem te diga o que deves fazer em relação a ela. Faz apenas o que o teu coração te mandar, se vocês tiveram uma impressão era porque tinha de acontecer.  
__Bolas o miúdo estava mesmo inspirado hoje!  
__- Andas a ver novelas a mais meu! – disse eu gargalhando.  
__- Cala-te! – respondeu e deu-me um calduço. E eu joguei-me a ele na brincadeira. No final quando ele já tinha comido uma boa dose de areia voltamos a sentar-nos no tronco.  
__- Obrigado, meu! – exclamei.  
__- De nada! Eu é que agradeço! – respondeu ele. E abraçamo-nos._

Suspirei. Pelo menos os meus amigos tinham percebido a necessidade que eu tinha de ver a Rose. Atravessei as ultimas arvores antes de chegar ao jardim da casa dela, e lá estava ela bonita e sensual com as suas calças de vinil que me matavam completamente e com o seu corpete vermelho. Quem diria que a sua "estilista" era a pequena vampira duende?!  
Sorri-lhe enquanto me aproximava dela, e os seus labios formaram um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Beijei-a apaixonadamente.  
- Pensava que nunca mais vinhas. – Disse-me abraçando  
- Desculpa, isto de estar a mentir ao bando...  
- Deviamos dizer a verdade a eles, Jake. Eles têm de perceber...  
- NAO! – Interrompi – Não, o Paul não iria aceitar.  
Ela suspirou. Custava-me tanto ver ela triste... Abraçei-a forte.  
O pai dela, aquele vampirão que dizem que é medico mas que todas as mulheres devem pensar que ele é uma estrela de cinema apareceu no jardim.  
- olá Jake. – Cumprimentou  
- Olá Dr. Cullen, como vai isso?  
- Muito bem. Rose, dentro de segundos teremos uma visita... pelo que Alice informou.  
- Quem? – Perguntou a minha loiraça curiosa  
- Não sei, ela não disse.

Depois de uns minutos à espera, vimos Edward, Jasper e Emmett a virem na nossa direcção, o ruivo dava pancadas no braço do grandalhão, bem não sabia bem o porquê... mas... deduzi que devia estar a ler algum pensamento. Vampiro cuscuvilheiro!!  
Depois vi Esme, a mãe de Rose, aproximar-se do seu marido e atras dos rapazes encontrava-se a Bella e a Alice, e no meio... O QUÊ?! OUTRAA?? MAS AFINAL QUANTOS É QUE ELES ERAM?! Mas ela era diferente dos outros, ela tinha o cabelo comprido castanho e liso mas os seus olhos estavam bem pretos, com reflexos vermelhos, deduzi que ela não era vegetariana como os Cullen. Mas o que ela estava ali a fazer?  
Ela sentiu o meu cheiro e pôs-se em posição de ataque. Ai queres luta!? Então eu vou dar-ta. Começei a tremer e em segundos era um grande lobo! E rosnei-lhe e em resposta tive um rosnado muito mais alto daquela sanguessuga que devia ter a mania que era a rainha.  
Emmett pôs-se logo à frente daquela coisa, claro ele nem gostava muito de mim, se ela fosse o abominavel homem das neves ele fazia o mesmo. Rose pôs-se à minha frente! Jasper, Edward e Alice puseram-se ao lado daquela coisa nojenta cheia de sangue na sua camisola.  
Mas Bella levantou as suas mãos.  
- Parem todos – Disse a Bella – Ela não sabe o que se passa aqui, é normal que esteja assustada e confusa.  
Grrrr  
- Sim, a Bella tem razão – Disse Carlisle – Rose, vai dar uma volta com Jake.  
Ele sabia perfeitamente que ela era a unica coisa que me iria acalmar naquele momento, enquanto falavam com... aquilo.  
- Mas ela é que...  
- Rose! – Pediu Jasper  
- Ok. Anda Jake.  
Sem me transformar em humano, vá ela me atacar, segui a Rosalie, claro contra a minha vontade. Mas enquanto caminhava olhava para trás e rosnava, levando rosnados de Emmett, Jasper e Edward como resposta.  
- Desculpa Jake. – Pediu Rose – Mas agora tenho de voltar.  
Eu acenei-lhe com a cabeça.  
Ela abafou o meu pelo e deu-me um beijo à esquimo, sorrindo desapareceu pelas arvores.  
Começei a pensar em coisas para que não mostrasse nada que não devia ao bando. Só a nova vampira.

**Mais um capitulo!  
Bem como repararam apareceu uma vampira na historia, mas... esta historia esta entrelaçada com uma minha, que podem ir ao nosso perfil e dps ao link do perfil Catarina Cullen e a fic é a Nova Culle, Assim ficam a perceber melhor, alguns dos acontecimentos que se vao passar.**

**POR FAVOR COMENTEM! è MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA NOS, NAO CUSTA NADA! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo X**

- _Jake, quem é? – _Perguntou Seth

- Não sei ainda. – Disse-lhe sinceramente – Está mais alguem transformado?

-_Não.  
_- Seth, preciso de umas calças tuas. Quero ir falar com o meu pai.

- Ok.

Encontrei-me com ele nas arvores por trás da sua casa, transformei-me em humano, e vesti as suas calças.

- Obrigada, meu. Mais uma vez.

- De nada Jake. Boa sorte. – Disse dando-me umas palmadas no ombro.

- Bem vou precisar.

Caminhei até à minha casa. Pela primeira vez resmunguei pelo caminho ser tão pequeno.

Abri a porta e entrei.

O meu pai ficou a olhar para mim, parecia que tinha visto um fantasma ou algo assim.

- Filho – Disse

- Pai, preciso de falar contigo. – Disse, tentando parecer calmo.

- Senta-te. – Disse apontando para o sofá.

Mas quem se ia sentar? Principalmente para falar sobre o que eu ia falar? Começei a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Pai, quero-te pedir desculpa por não ter acreditado nas lendas da nossa tribo.

- Isso é normal. Nem liguei, mas vejo que não é isso que queres falar comigo.

Por acauso o vampiro leitor de mentes lhe tinha emprestado um pouco do seu dom?!

Suspirei.

- Eu... eu... – sentei-me ao pé dele – Eu tive uma impressão.

Ele arqueou a sombracelha à espera que eu continuasse.

Respirei fundo.

Só espero é que ele não tenha um enfarte ou assim.

- Tive uma impressão com uma das Cullen, a Rosalie.

Ele olhou para mim de boca aberta, sim... agora era eu é que devia ser internado.

- Bem, eu estou aqui para tudo... – Ele sorriu – Quero conhecê-la.

Pus a mão na sua testa. Não, não... ele não tinha febre. Afastei-me e avaliei-o, alguma coisa ele devia ter.

Ele suspirou.

- Vá lá, Jake pará com isso.

Soltei uma gargalhada.

- Vais voltar para casa? – Perguntou.

- Sim, vou. – Sorri.

Jantei e fui-me deitar, para logo de manhã, estar com Rose. Escola?! Qual escola? Um lobo não precisava de ser um Einstein.

Já tinha saudades da minha cama, não que fosse ruim dormir em forma de lobo, mas a cama sempre é melhor. Hei-de experimentar dormir na cama em forma de lobo a ver qual é a sensação.

Dei um pulo da cama quando o despertador tocou bem cedo.

Levantei-me que nem um relampago e tomei banho, vestindo-me a correr.

Dirigi-me à cozinha.

- Olá pai, adeus pai. – Disse enquanto passava por ele para sair de casa.

- Quem me dera que essa vontade toda fosse para ires para a escola.

Fiz-lhe uma careta e sai de casa.

Na floresta senti o cheiro fabuloso de uma lebre, transformei-me em lobo e caçei.

Tomado o pequeno almoço, transformei-me em humano e começei a atravessar as arvores para a casa dos Cullen.

Dei de caras com a vampira do dia anterior e o grandalhão de nome Emmett, afastaram-se um do outro.  
hummm, o que será que eu interrompi?!

Tenho mesmo um grande sentido de oportunidade. Sorri.

- Tenham calma. – Disse

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou o grandalhão sem um pouco de gentileza.

Se ele já não gostava de mim, agora odiava-me.

- Estive a caçar, voltei agora à forma humana para ir ter com a Rose.

- E o que estás aqui ainda a fazer? – Raio do rapaz que era mal humorado.

Rosnei-lhe mas começei a correr, sentia a falta de Rose não ia estar ali a perder o meu tempo.

Rose já se encontrava sentada nas escadas da entrada.

Mal me viu levantou-se e correu até mim. Beijando-me.

- Vamos a algum lado? – Perguntou

- Podemos ficar por aqui. – Ela sorriu – Vi agora o Emmett e a outra vampira.

- E então? – Ela sorria, será que estava a espera de algo daqueles dois?

- Acho que se iam beijar... mas depois viram-me e afastaram-se.

Deu-me uma chapadinha no ombro.

- Tinhas de aparecer? – Disse fingindo estar zangada.

- Oh, não tenho culpa.

- Grrr... Alice já os viu juntos, mas eles são um pouco dificeis para dar o primeiro passo.

- Essa miuda é um pouco coisa...

- O quê? – Perguntou ela

- Lê a "revista" – Fiz as aspas com os dedos, pois não era revista mas sim futuro – sem o episodio ter chegado.  
Rose gargalhou, ahhh como eu amava aquela gargalhada!!

- Ela disse para te pedir desculpa.

- Eu percebi que ela estava confusa, nem liguei.

- Eu amo-te, Jake.

- Tambem te amo Rose. – Disse beijando-a – Mas o que ela faz aqui?  
- Parece que a transformaram para a salvar. E ela fugiu para a floresta encontrando o meu irmão.

- Rose, mas ela não é vegetariana. Vi nos olhos dela.

- Ela vai ser Jake, ela não vai quebrar o tratado. Ninguem está em perigo.

**Obrigado a todas as meninas pelos coments!**

**É Lizzie finalmente conseguiste comentar! xD**

**Esperamos que gostem deste capitulo que está pequenino! xD Bom leiam e comentem nem que seja para dizer que está uma autêntica e que nós nos deviamos dedicar à pesca! LOOL**

**Bom eu tenho de ir começar a esrever o proximo...**

**Beijos, Dani e Cat**

**P.S. Nós podemos demorar um bocadinho mais a postar por causa das aulas(aquelas coisas horriveis onde temos de nos levantar cedo e andar super carregados), portanto desculpem qualquer coisinha!**

**Comentem e deixem duas autoras super simpaticas (e nada convencidas) FELIZES!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI**

A Descoberta

Seth veio ter comigo a casa naquele mesmo dia depois de ter interrompido o beijo entre Emmett e Catherine perguntar o que eles os dois tinham, bem se Rose dizia que Alice tinha visto o futuro e eles estavam juntos, então ocultei este promenor e disse a ele que ela era mulher do grandalhão. Pois ele tinha visto a memoria dela nos meus pensamentos.

Lembro-me do dia em que ele pôs a pata na poça quando disse-me que tinha dito à Catherine que eu tinha dito (que confusão que vai para aqui) que ela era mulher do grandalhão.  
_- JAKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – Gritou Seth ao entrar no meu quarto e fazendo-me dar um salto da cama.  
- O QUE FOI?! – Gritei mal humorado_

_Fogo uma pessoa tambem nao podia dormir antes do jantar?! De manhã era porque era o meu pai e agora era-me este._

_- Enganas-te-me! Fiz figura de urso!_

_- O quê?! – Perguntei confuso._

_- Vi a Catherine.  
Olhei para ele... ele tava corado?!_

_- E..._

_- Disse que me tinhas dito que ela era mulher do grandalhão._

_Bati com a mão na testa, o miudo era mesmo toni!_

_- Ahhh pois. Eles ainda não tão juntos._

_- O que queres dizer com isso?! – Perguntou_

_- Alice, a irmã da Rose vê o futuro, e o seu passatempo favorito agora é a novela Catherine/Emmett._

Nos dias seguintes passei mais tempo em casa dos Cullen, conheci melhor a nova vampira, a Catherine, ela até era simpática e depois de termos esclarecido aquele incidente do primeiro dia, até nos tornámos amigos. Mas ela não deixava de tresandar como os outros. Todos tresandavam, claro menos a minha Rose! A minha Rose…… eu cada dia a amava mais! Já tinha trazido o meu pai até aqui para a conhecer. Pois nenhum dos Cullen podia entrar em La Push, para grande desgosto meu. Eles tinham simpatizado logo, o meu pai adorou Rosalie e toda a sua família. Na minha opinião eles até simpatizaram de mais, não é que eu não confie neles mas não é bom que um humano tenha tanta amizade com tantos vampiros quer eles sejam carnívoros ou vegetarianos.

Sempre que eu me ausentava para ir ter com Rose (ok eu confesso que eram muitas vezes! Mas o que é que queriam!?) Leah, Seth, Quil ou Embry davam desculpas para a minha ausência, eu sei que não devia ter metido tantas pessoas a par do meu pequeno "segredo", pois agora tornava-se difícil todos nós controlarmos os nossos pensamentos. Eu às vezes pensava que Sam e Paul já começavam a andar desconfiados, pois muitas vezes perguntavam se, se passava alguma coisa.

Numa tarde eu, Seth e Leah fomos até casa dos Cullen, eles tinham vindo comigo por causa da farsa, pois segundo a historia que nós tínhamos inventado, nós os três tínhamos ido a Seattle ver um filme ao cinema, tivemos um trabalhão para convencermos Embry a não vir connosco, pois ele queria estar todos os segundos com Leah, como eu o compreendia. Mas após ela ter conversado com ele e lhe ter explicado a situação ele a muito contragosto tinha ficado em La Push. Eu só não o tinha deixado vir porque sabia que apesar de ele me apoiar no meu namoro não gostava muito dos vampiros amigáveis. E tinha medo que ele se descontrolasse. Eu primeiro que tudo tinha de proteger Rosalie. Seth tinha-se tornado muito amigo dos "dentes afiados" Edward e também de Catherine que mais o tratava como um cãozinho de peluche, ele lá gostava, dá para entender estas crianças? Leah até se divertia com as vampiras, ela gostava principalmente de Bella apesar de achar Alice muito engraçada e às vezes um pouco irritante. Rosalie também se dava bem com Leah embora eu achasse que Rose tinha ciúmes dela por ser a minha melhor amiga, e também não gostava muito do facto de quando nós nos transformássemos ficávamos nus, embora eu já lhe tivesse explicado que nós nunca ficávamos assim em frente a Leah e muito menos ela se transformava à nossa frente, aliás nem Embry deixaria tal coisa acontecer. Mas Rosalie ficava tão engraçada com ciúmes que eu não resistia a provocá-la de vez em quando.

O vampiro grandalhão e Cat andavam para lá e para cá mas não havia maneira de se decidirem, a vampira anã andava a ficar passada. O que era muito engraçada de se ver. Quando chegada a noite tivemos de ir embora, pois seria muito estranho que Leah e Seth aparecessem sem mim e eu não podia correr riscos e ao contrario da minha amada eu tinha de dormir pelo menos de vez em quando.

Despedi-me dela que fez um beicinho muito engraçado quando me vim embora.

Quando já nos encontrávamos nas nossas terras Leah falou.

- Não te importas de ir para casa sozinho Jake? – perguntou ela – Eu e o meu irmão temos de nos ir encontrar com Embry para fazermos vigia.

Seth fez uma careta.

- Ugh vou fazer de vela! – exclamou ele abanando a cabeça.

Leah deu-lhe uma pancada na cabeça. – Cala-te! – ordenou ela. Eu gargalhei, as discussões daqueles dois eram sempre muito engraçadas.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele fazendo-se despercebido.

- Quem está mal muda-se! – exclamou ela em resposta.

- Achas mesmo que eu te deixava a sós com aquele lobo com as hormonas aos saltinhos?! – argumentou ele.

Eu ri-me às gargalhadas.

Ela olhou para ele indignada e depois abanou a cabeça. Depois virou-se para mim à espera da resposta à pergunta que me tinha feito.

- Eu não me importo Leah. Vão lá, antes que eles vos venham procurar. Também lá deve estar o resto da alcateia, portanto digam que eu não me estava a sentir muito bem e fui para casa, por favor. – era uma boa desculpa pensei.

- Ok Jake. – disseram os dois em uníssono.

Leah deu-me um beijo na bochecha e desapareceram entre as árvores.

Eu não iria aguentar continuar a mentir à alcateia durante muito mais tempo. Mas qual era a alternativa?! Começar uma guerra?! Não me parecia!

Entrei em casa e liguei a televisão, o velho Billy já estava a dormir.

Passado umas horas bateram à porta e eu abri.

- Olá Jake – Disse Seth

- Olá, entra.

Ele entrou e eu fechei a porta, sentámo-nos no sofa.

- Entao?

- Temos reunião. – Disse

- Sobre?

- Novos turnos de vigilia.

Suspirei.

- Vamos lá a isso.

Chegámos à casa da Emily, eramos os unicos que faltavam. Sentei-me ao lado de Paul e passado um bocado vi ele a enrugar o nariz, não percebi porquê e passado uns minutos Paul estava ao lado de Sam no canto da sala com a mão a tapar o nariz.

- Jake, cheiras a eles! – Disse

- O quê?! – Disse olhando para ele

- Ele tem o cheiro dos vampiros. – Disse ao Sam

Sam chegou-se ao pé de mim e cheirou a minha camisola.

- Ele tem razão, podes explicar isto!?

Fiquei sem reacção a olhar para ele.

Leah deu um passo à frente.

- Encontramos duas delas em Seattle, estavam nas compras, fomos lá dizer que não queriamos ataques a ninguem e que estavamos de olho neles. – Disse com ar superior.

Sam olhou de novo para mim e acenou a cabeça, mas Paul ficou um pouco desconfiado.

O resto da noite foi a combinar os turnos, eu começaria a vigiar as noites com Seth e Leah o que era de muito bom grado. Já que nós sabiamos as historias de cada um. Sorri.

No dia seguinte, Seth veio ter comigo bem cedo para experimentar-mos uns jogos de playstation antes de irmos a casa dos Cullen. Quil, Paul, Embry e Sam estavam a figiar as fronteiras da nossa reserva.

Ouvi a baterem à porta brutalmente, começei a resmungar claro, aquilo era madeira se continuassem assim iria ficar lá com um buraco.

Abri a porta e vi Sam com uma cara mais ou menos furioso, Quil com com uma cara como se tivesse a pedir desculpa.

- Que se passa? – Perguntei, Seth veio ter connosco

- Jake – Começou Sam agarrando a cana do nariz e com os olhos fechados – Porquê que não nos disseste que tinhas tido uma impressão com uma vampira?! – Finalmente abriu os olhos.

Olhei para Quil.  
- Bolas, Quil!

- Desculpa Jake. O Paul começou a fazer perguntas, deixei escapar. Desculpa-me.

- Jake, eles são nossos inimigos naturais. Como isso foi acontecer?!

- Sam, o Jake não tem culpa, olha o que aconteceu contigo. – Disse Seth.

- Sim, tens razão. Podias ter confiado em mim Jake.

- Mas o Paul é muito descontrolado e... Onde ele está?!  
- Ele estava mesmo aqui. – Disse Sam olhando à sua volta confuso.

De repente ouvimos um estrondo, como se uma rocha fosse contra outra... na minha cabeça só pairava uma coisa... Rose!

**UHHH que será que vai acontecer a seguir? Esperem pelos próximos episódios para saber! xD**

**No próximo capitulo: A conversa entre lobos e vamps...alguem vai sair magoado...**

**Esperamos que estejam a gostar e se estejam a divertir tanto como nós com esta fic!!**

**Por favor façam reviews!! de joelhos a suplicar**

**Vamos fazer um negocio: A velocidade a que nós vamos publicar o proximo capitulo depende dos comentarios que recebemos!! Se recebermos poucos so daqui a alguns dias...**

**Beijos, Dani e Cat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XII**

**Novo tratado**

Eu não disse nada a eles, simplesmente peguei no braço de Seth e começei a correr com ele a reboque, ouvi Sam atras de nós a dizer para Quil ir buscar Embry e Leah e levá-los para casa da Emily.

Corremos os três ao longo da floresta, no sentido dos barulhos. Rose... esperava que não lhe acontecesse nada, senão iria matar Paul!

Transformámo-nos em lobos quando chegámos às ultimas arvores, vi Rose em pé em posição de defesa e vi Paul a ser projectado contra os rochedos por Catherine, aquela vampira é forte, ouviu-se o som dos ossos da pata dele a partirem-se. Sam rosnou e saltou sobre Catherine.

- _Sam pará!! – _Ouvi o pensamento suplicante de Seth, mas este atacou a vampira novamente, Catherine tentava não lhe acertar com os dentes pois o seu veneno não tem o mesmo efeito em nós que tem nos humanos.

Seth correu em auxilio da sua amiga e eu corri com ele, tirando o Sam de cima dela. Eu corri ate ao Paul e empurrei-o para trás.

Seth empurrava o Sam para longe delas que ainda estavam em posição de ataque.

- _Desculpa Catherine, o Paul soube do romance entre Rosalie e Jake e veio aqui, Sam ao ver-te a atacá-lo... atacou. – _Pensou, sim ela tambem conseguia ler pensamentos e muito mais coisas, o dom dela era muito fora do normal, ela copiava os talentos só de estar ao pé de alguem que os faça ou de pensar. Mas tambem consegue fazer outro apenas concentrando-se no que quer.

- Na boa Seth, não te preocupes. – Disse ela sem mudar de posição.

Ele começou a correr para a floresta com Sam à sua frente ainda a rosnar, agora talvez por ver a amizade daqueles dois, de ver um elemento do grupo preocupado com uma vampira sem ser eu que tive a impressão.

Catherine, leva a Rose embora daqui, leva-a para casa. Ainda bem que vocês são duros e ela não partiu nada. Diz que vou ter com ela.

Ela acenou com a cabeça em resposta do meu pensamento e eu começei a empurrar Paul para fora dali.

Parámos um pouco antes de nos virar de novo para a nossa forma normal, eu com as patas fiz um jeito à pata dele e com um grunhido os ossos voltaram ao sitio. Transformamo-nos em humanos e vestimo-nos correndo para casa de Emily. Em todo o caminho Paul não olhou para mim e se ele queria continuar vivo era bom que não o fizesse.

Assim que chegamos a casa de Sam, Emily já se encontrava à porta com um olhar furioso na direcção de Paul, ele baixou o olhar e entrou.

- Lamento, Jake. – sussurrou quando passei por ela.

Eu sorri o melhor que conseguia, tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Na pequena sala encontrava-se toda a matilha e o meu pai. Todos sorriram ao me ver, e depois viraram-se para Paul fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Desculpem. – sussurrou ele.

- Não devias ter feito aquilo, Paul. – começou o meu pai – Foi uma atitude muito precipitada e que poderia ter tido consequências muito graves.

- Eu sei Billy. E lamento imenso. Mas quando vi que o Jake tinha tido a impressão com uma sanguessuga, passei-me completamente. – justificou-se ele.

- Não lhe voltes a chamar isso! – rosnei na sua direcção.

- Que queres que lhe chame!? – rosnou de volta.

Reparei que estavamos os dois a tremer. Tentei controlar-me, aquela casa não iria aguentar com dois lobisomens transformados.

Respirei fundo.

- Chama-lhe Rosalie que é o nome dela. Ou queres que te comece a chamar rafeiro?! – perguntei ironicamente.

Ele bufou.

- Bom acho que agora que o Paul já admitiu o seu erro, já está tudo bem. – disse Sam com um sorriso.

Eu ia preparar-me para argumentar mas Leah chegou primeiro.

- Tudo Bem?! – perguntou ela ironicamente, levantando-se e largando a mão de Embry que olhava apreensivamente para ela – O Paul passou dos limites, devia ter pelo menos um castigo daqueles ou entao deveria ir pessoalmente pedir desculpas aos Cullen!

Vi Paul começar a tremer novamente.

- Leah… - chamou Sam.

- Leah nada, Sam! – gritou ela – Alguem poderia ter se magoado ou mesmo morrido! Ele nunca pensa nas consequências! Eu não ia aguentar perder o Jake ou até mesmo….tu! - murmurou ela envergonhada.

O ambiente ficou pesado na sala. Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada. Até que Sam falou.

- Eu compreendo o que queres dizer, Leah. – disse ele, e ela deu um sorriso timido – Mas acho que o Paul já compreendeu a gravidade do que fez e também sabe que tem de se controlar melhor. – e olhou na direcção de Paul que baixou a cabeça.

- Eu, como lider do bando, vou a casa das san… dos Cullen, pedir desculpa. – disse ele dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Emily e dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Eu também vou. – disse eu – Preciso de ver como está a Rosalie. – dei entoação ao nome da minha vampira, para que Paul percebesse.

- Eu vou com vocês. – disse Seth levantando-se – Quero ver como está a Cat.

Todos olharam para Seth.

- Que é? – Perguntou encolhendo os ombros.

Parei junto de Paul, que me segurou o braço.

- Lamento por tudo, Jake. Mas eu não consigo. Diz à tua sang….à Rosalie, que eu não a queria magoar.

- Acho que quem saiu mais magoado foste tu. – Disse Seth

Eu acenei com a cabeça mas não sorri, iria demorar muito tempo para eu voltar o puder perdoar e voltar a confiar nele. Tudo o que eu queria agora era ver como Rose estava e pedir-lhe desculpa por a ter feito passar por isto tudo.

Em poucos minutos estavamos à porta da casa dos Cullen, bati à porta.

Esme, a mãe de Rose abriu a porta.

Emmett, Jasper e Edward puseram-se à frente de Bella, Alice, Esme, Catherine e Rose rosnando para nós. Eu percebi que aquilo era um acto de protecção mas mesmo assim, era eu, o Jake.

Sam deu um passo à frente.

- Vim pedir desculpa – Disse olhando mais para Rose e Catherine – Eu não sabia que Paul tinha atacado.

- Devias ter visto isso antes de atacar. – Disse Emmett por entre dentes, bem ele tentava mais proteger Cat do que Rose, mas isso percebia-se pois Catherine foi mais atacada.

- Emmett, está tudo bem. Pará com isso. – Pediu Cat e ele por ela acalmou.

Ao passar por mim, Catherine tocou-me e então vi eles a discutirem se as femeas ficavam longe de Forks, eles a planearem os promenores de uma luta. Como é que ela tinha feito aquilo? Como é que ela passou aquilo para mim? Não, QUE GUERRA ERA AQUELA?!

Pôs-me em segundos ao lado de Rose e olhei para Carlisle serio.

- Vai haver uma guerra?!

Olharam todos para a vampira de 1000 funções, eles já sabiam que ela podia passar lembranças, envergonhada ergueu a mão ao ar.

- Culpada.

Outro vampiro loiro, que penso que é o "irmão" de Catherine, que Rose já me tinha falado, aproximou-se dela mas o grandalhão cheio de ciume passou o braço na sua cintura rosnando-lhe.

Carlisle suspirou e olhei para ele com atenção, parecia que alguem iria contar o que se passava.

- Parece que alguem quer os Cullen fora do mapa.

- Vão sai daqui? – Perguntou Seth

- Não, vamos lutar. – Explicou, sabia que ele queria era pôr os membros da sua familia em segurança e não a lutar. Era um bom homem ou vampiro, como queiram.

- Nós lutaremos junto a vós. Agora teremos de ser uma familia por causa do romance entre o Jake e a Rosalie. – Olhei para Rose e sorri por causa das palavras de Sam, ela retribui-me o sorriso com aquele sorriso que eu amava e me deixava louco.

- Secalhar é melhor deixarem-se fora disto, é perigoso...

- Estas terras tambem são um pouco de nós. – Disse Sam – Lutaremos juntos e venceremos. – Sam esticou a mão para Carlisle, a familia, eu e Seth observamos.

- Venceremos! – Repetiu o vampiro chefe apertando a mão a Sam.

O tratado estava selado, seriamos agora uma familia.

Iriamos vencer esta guerra juntos.

Seres inimigos seriam amigos/aliados agora.

Notou-se pela cara dos Cullen que a esperança começou a pairar no ar.

**Novo capitulozinho acabadinho de sair!**

**Esperemos que gostem! Humm nós vamos começar a escrever uma outra fic com o Edward e a Bella, mas bom a história vai ser um pouco diferente do normal...huhhh muito mistério...**

**Queriamos agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram a fic e que comentaram! Em principal à Irina, à Nádia e à minha pulguinha Inês, por terem comentado muito apesar de não ligarem muito à Saga!! ;P**

**Beijos e queremos muitas reviews!! Por favor façam-nos felizes!! (de joelhos a suplicar) Não custa nada lerem e depois fazerem um comentariozinho a dizer se gostaram ou se está uma autêntica porcaria! Se quiserem que passemos nas vossas fic's basta dizerem!**

**Desculpem qualquer errinho!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIII  
Pedido de premissão  
**

- Como estás? – Perguntei a Rose, enquanto ela levava-me à porta principal da casa.  
- Mas calma. – Sorriu-me – Eu fico bem. Boa vigia.  
- Obrigada. – Beijei-a e desci as escadas, indo até ao jardim para ir buscar Seth que estava com Catherine.  
- Vai buscar, Seth. – Ouvi a voz dela. Lá estava ela a tratá-lo como um caniche pulgento.  
Quando Seth se levantou para ir buscar a maldita bola que ela mandou, eu pôs o braço à sua frente, impedindo-o. Olhei para ela.  
- Catherine, pará de tratar o Seth como se fosse um caniche.  
Seth e ela gargalharam.  
- Um caniche grande e fofo – Disse dando uma festa no focinho de Seth.  
Qualquer dia faz dele um peluche e mete-o em cima da cama como decoração, revirei os olhos com o meu pensamento.  
Ela gargalhou.  
- A Rose? – Perguntou  
- Está mais calma. Que odio daquele Paul, se eu fosse o lider mandava-o embora do bando ou dava-lhe um castigo. – Disse com os punhos fechados.  
- Pega leve. – Disse ela.  
Lembrei-me que Seth andava sempre a dizer aquilo, quando eu me chateava ou assim.  
- Essa é a deixa do Seth. – Ri-me  
Ela sorriu.  
- Catherine, minha querida! – A voz de Esme ouviu-se atras de nós. Com o tempo que passavamos com os vampiros, já nos tinhamos habituado ao cheiro doce deles e eles ao nosso. – Olá Jake, olá Seth. – Disse sorrindo quando chegou-se ao pé de nós.  
- Olá Mrs. Cullen – Cumprimentei  
- Querida, Carlisle espera por ti.  
Ela mordeu o lábio com aquela informação.  
- Obrigada. – Disse ela a Seth, possivelmente respondendo alguma coisa que ele pensou.  
- Nós vamos indo. – Disse  
- Adeus – Disse-nos Catherine e Esme antes de se irem embora.  
Seth correu para umas arvores ali ao pé da casa e voltou sem segundos em forma de humano só com umas calças vestidas. Começámos a caminhar de volta para La Push.

- Estive a pensar... – Disse Seth  
Arqueei a sombracelha, às vezes as ideias dele eram de bater com a cabeça na parede.  
- Porque é que não pedimos ao teu pai ou a Sam para a Rose e a Catherine irem à praia, já que os outros Cullen's vão-se embora amanhã? – Sorriu de orelha a orelha.  
- Ena, pensas-te bem!  
Deu-me um calduçlo na cabeça.  
- Então? – Perguntou sorrindo  
- Sim, é uma optima ideia, mas achas que vai dar?  
- Porque não? O teu pai gosta delas e o Sam tem de perceber que se pode pisar as terras deles, eles tambem podem pisar as nossas.  
- Ena, Seth. Andas iluminado.  
Ele gargalhou e olhou para mim com os olhos brilhantes, se não soubesse que Catherine era uma grande amiga/irmã para ele, eu dizia que estava a morrer de amores por ela.  
- Sim. Vamos falar com eles depois da vigia – Sorri-lhe, aquela ideia agradava-me tanto ou mais que a ele.  
- Anda. – Disse começando a correr – Se não nos despacharmos, vamos encontrar uma Leah furiosa. Eu gargalhei, começando a correr atras dele. Leah era horrivel furiosa, nessas ocasiões uma pessoa só desejava estar o mais longe possivel dela.

- Bem, já estava a ver que tinha de fazer a ronda sozinha. – Gritou Leah ao pé da casa deles. Levantando-se do degrau e vindo ter connosco.  
- Desculpa, viemos o mais depressa possivel. – Disse abraçando-a.  
- Em duas pernas?!  
Eu e Seth gargalhamos.  
- Vamos lá. – Disse indo para trás de uma arvore para se transformar. Nós andamos mais um pouco para dar privacidade a ela. Despimo-nos e transformámo-nos em lobo, indo depois ter com ela.  
- _Como está ela?_ – Perguntou enquanto começavamos a vigia em La Push antes de percorrermos a floresta.  
- _Está bem. E Paul?  
- Oh, esse estrupor! Se fosse a lider arrancava-lhe pêlo por pêlo.  
- Seth, temos de ter cuidado com a tua irmã.  
- Leah, podias abrir um centro de tosquia.  
- AHAHAH, que piadinha que o puto tem.  
_Eles os dois eram melhores que uma comedia.  
- _O Seth teve uma ideia hoje à tarde.  
- A serio maninho? BOA!  
_Seth rosnou aborrecido.  
_- O que é? – _Perguntou ela, curiosa.  
_- Pedir a Billy e a Dam para a Rose e a Cat poderem vir cá. – _Respondeu Seth, orgulhoso de si proprio.  
_- Ena, boa ideia. Parabens mano!  
_Seth suspirou e ela mostrou os dentes feliz.  
- _Depois posso passar em tua casa para as ver? É que à tarde tenho vigia com o Sam.  
- Claro, Leah. Até podes ficar com elas enquanto eu vou fazer a vigia à noite.  
_Vi o lobo/Leah a saltar para cima de mim, labendo a minha cara/focinho.  
- _Obrigada! Obrigadaaaa.  
- Leah, ok. Mas pará.  
_Seth gargalhou.  
_- Não sabia que gostavas tanto de vampiros. – _Disse ironicamente, levantando-me quando Leah me libertou.  
- _E não gosto. Mas elas são demais, pena que Alice não vem. Alem disso gosto da companhia delas, já que estou num bando só de homens.  
- Tomara a muitas! – _Disse Seth. Leah deu-lhe uma mordidela na orelha a brincar e fugiu, fazendo ele correr atras dela.  
- _Crianças!  
_Eles gargalharam.

No final da vigia, voltámos para o sitio onde deixamos a roupa.  
Encontramo-nos ao pé da minha casa, tirei as chaves do meu bolso e abri a porta.  
O meu pai encontrava-se sentado no sofá.  
- Olá meninos. – Disse  
Leah tossiu.  
- E menina. – Billy sorriu.  
- Muito melhor, Mr. Black. Como está? – Perguntou Leah  
- Bem e vocês?  
- Tambem. – Dissemos enquanto nos sentavamos no sofa comprido.  
- Pai, queria-te pedir uma coisa.  
- O quê?  
- A Rosalie e a Catherine podem vir cá amanhã?  
- Ate podem passar cá uns dias.  
Olhámos uns para os outros.  
- És um maximo - Dissemos os três fazendo-lhe um moche. – Vamos falar com Sam? – Perguntei quando nos levantámos.  
- Para quê? – Perguntou o meu pai curioso.  
- Saber se elas podem vir.  
- Jake, Sam só é lider porque não queres o cargo. Elas teem direito de estarem aqui se tu quiseres. És lider por direito, mesmo não o sendo oficialmente.  
Eu sorri.  
- Mas mesmo assim é melhor avisar. – Rosnei ao pensar em Paul.  
- Nós vamos lá. – Disse Leah. – Descansa.  
- Obrigada. – Disse abraçando-a.

Passado um tempo, foram-se embora e eu encaminhei para o meu quarto.  
Deitando-me na cama e adormecendo.

**

* * *

**

Pedimos desculpa pela demora, mas a escola tira-nos metade do tempo livro.  
Aqui esta um novo capitulo, esperemos que gostem e comentem.  
Passem pela nossa nova fic: _Anoitecer_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XIV  
****Quente e frio**

Acordei com o despertador, levantei-me e espreguiçei-me, dirigi-me para a casa de banho, tomei um banho e depois fui até ao quarto e vesti uns calções de praia e uma camisola.  
- Olá pai – Disse tirando uma torrada do seu prato, quando ele estava distraido – Adeus pai – Disse voando para a porta da rua.  
- Adeus, Jake – Disse da cozinha.  
Sai, Seth já estava à minha porta.  
- Vamos? – Perguntou  
- Claro – Começa-mos a correr, apesar de não estarmos em forma de lobo, eramos bastante rapidos, mas não da maneira que os vampiros eram.  
Quando chegámos, os Cullen já se estavam a despedir de Catherine, Rosalie e Emmett, chegámos lá e despedimo-nos deles tambem.  
Passado um tempo eles partiram, Emmett despediu-se de nós e foi para a sua caçada, aos ursos. Enquanto eu e Seth dissemos a Catherine que ela poderia vir connosco até à reserva, ela até que ficou contente, por não ter de ficar sozinha em casa até Emmett voltar.  
Apesar de eu e Rosalie virmos mais à frente que Seth e Catherine, ouviamos a sua conversa perfeitamente, por causa dos nossos ouvidos super apurados.  
- Esta coisa de impressão é mesmo forte, não? – Perguntou Catherine, talvez falando da impressão que eu e a irmã dela tinhamos tido.  
- Sim, por mais que tentem estar longe um do outro não conseguem. – Respondeu Seth, Rosalie abraçou-me com mais força e eu beijei-lhe o cimo da cabeça, ela sorriu, era perfeita.  
- E tu já tiveste?  
- Ainda não. Tu gostas dele não é?  
- De quem, Seth?  
- Do Emmett.  
Ela suspirou.  
- Já vi que sim. – Seth gargalhou – Vocês são um pouco complicados.  
Catherine gargalhou e Rosalie fez novamente o seu sorriso.  
- Que se passa? – Perguntei  
- Catherine, nem pensa que hoje irá, finalmente, entender-se com Emmett. – Ela sorriu  
- Alice viu isso?  
- Sim! Finalmente ele vai dizer o que sente por ela.  
- Finalmente mesmo. – Gargalhei

Passámos a fronteira posta por vampiros e lobisomens, a primeira vez, depois de muitos anos, que vampiros pisavam aquele chão.  
- Vai haver mais alguem a transformar-se? – Perguntou Catherine  
- Se houver mais vampiros cá, sim. – Respondi  
Sabia perfeitamente que Catherine sentia-se mal pelo facto de nós nos transformarmos em lobos por causa deles. Mas nós gostavamos daquela liberdade, tal como eles gostavam da liberdade que sentiam ao correr na sua velocidade vampirica, eu sentia isso em Rosalie quando ela corria.  
Desliguei-me da conversa deles os dois e continuei agarrado a Rose a caminho da praia.  
Quando chegámos à praia elas tiraram os vestidos, ficando só de biquini, Rosalie tinha um corpo perfeito.  
Deixei as minhas fantasias de lado, e tirei a camisola, Seth fez o mesmo.  
Corremos os quatro até à agua, mergulhando. Para nós a temperatura nunca estava fria, era uma vantagem de seres como nós, não tinhamos nunca frio.  
Olhei para Seth que ainda estava a tentar entrar na agua.  
- A mim faz-me diferença. – Disse dando um sorriso falso, gargalhei, medricas.  
Peguei na mão de Rosalie e afastámo-nos um pouco deles, ficando aos beijos e abraços.  
Passado um bocado reparamos em Seth e Catherine, sairem da agua e sentarem-se na areia.  
- Ele gosta dela? – Perguntou Rose, observando-os tambem.  
- Acho que como amiga, porque ele nem teve a impressão com ela. Até que ficavam bem juntos.  
- Não, acho que ela e Emmett, são perfeitos um para o outro.  
Sorri e beijei-a.  
- E nós?  
- Somos mais que perfeitos juntos. – Ela respondeu aproximando o seu corpo mais do meu, começei a sentir borboletas no estomago.  
- Até amanhã. – Gritou Catherine da praia, acena-mos e ela desapareceu, Seth pegou na sua camisola e saiu tambem.

Chegámos a casa, Billy não estava ali, peguei na folha que estava na mesa da cozinha e li:

_Jacob, só venho amanhã, vou pescar com Harry. Juizo._

Sorri, juizo? Sempre.  
Olhei para Rose que estava sentada no meu sofá, as pernas brancas e perfeitas encontravam-se à vista por causa do seu vestido curto, fantasias e fantasias começaram a aparecer na minha mente, abanei a minha cabeça para as eliminar, mas não conseguia. Então para me distrair fiz uma sandes para comer, indo sentar depois ao seu lado.  
- Queres? – Perguntei no gozo, ela fez uma careta a olhar para a sandes.  
- Não, estou sem fome. – Disse rindo.  
Acabei e abraçei-a enquanto via-mos um filme, e eu esperava pela hora da vigia.  
Bateram à porta, com muito custo, afastei-me de Rose e levantei-me, abrindo a porta.  
Seth e Leah sorriram para mim.  
- Rose! – Disse Leah indo abraçá-la.  
- Olá Leah. – Disse eu, ela deitou-me a ligua de fora, Seth e Rosalie riram-se.  
- Vim fazer-te companhia, enquanto Jake vai fazer a vigia.  
- Obrigada, Leah. – Disse Rosalie abraçando-a. Elas tinham-se tornado bastante amigas, o que fazia bem a Leah, pelo facto dela estar num bando cheio de homens. E tambem andava feliz pelo facto de estar tão bem, a namorar com Embry, ficava feliz por ela.  
- Bem, então eu venho já. – Disse, beijando apaixonadamente Rosalie  
- Boa vigia. – Disse ela  
- Adeus Jakezinho. – Disse Leah gozando, deitei-lhe a lingua de fora e sai de casa.  
- Ate tenho medo das coisas que a tua irmã pode falar a Rosalie, a miuda é maluca.  
- Não sejas assim! – Disse Seth.

Fomos até uma arvore, despimo-nos, pendurando a nossa roupa num ramo e transformamo-nos, na nossa cabeça sentimos logo Paul e Sam.  
- _Olá Jake e Seth. – _Cumprimentou Sam.  
_- Olá – _Dissemos os dois, começando a vigia na nossa linha na floresta, deixei escapar o facto de Rosalie e Catherine terem estado ali na reserva e de Rose ainda estar em casa. Sam sabia, já que Seth e Leah tinham ido falar com ele no dia anterior, quando o meu pai deixou.  
-_ Sangue sugas na nossa reserva? _– Rosnou Paul  
- _Não são sangue sugas, elas têm nome. _– Rosnou Seth  
- _Nem deviam existir, quanto mais ter nomes. –_ Disse Paul  
- _Continuas a falar assim e eu juro que vou ai e arranco-te o pêlo à dentada, ando-me a passar contigo. – _Ameaçei. Paul rosnou. Este tinha a mania que era grande só pode.  
- _Tenham calma. – _Disse Sam – _Jake, podes ir para casa.  
__- Obrigada. Adeus Seth.  
__- Adeus amigo. – _Ele respondeu, eu corri até à arvore onde tinha deixado a minha roupa e transformei-me novamente em humano e vesti-me, dirigindo-me a correr para casa.  
Abri a porta. Leah estava sentada no sofá enquanto Rose pintava-lhe as unhas das mãos. Revirei os olhos.  
- Somos seres, mas gostamos de estar bonitas. – Leah respondeu ao meu pensamento deitando a ligua de fora. Rosalie riu-se. – Bem, - Começou olhando para as suas unhas perfeitamente pintadas – vou indo, obrigada Rose.  
- Obrigada eu, Leah, pela companhia. – Disse dando dois beijos na face de Leah, esta dirigiu-se a mim, ainda parado ao pe da porta.  
- Adeus, cãozinho de guarda. – Disse rindo-se, eu olhei para ela com odio, mas só consegui, dela, gargalhadas. Suspirei quando ela fechou a porta, dirigindo-me a Rose, beijei-a.  
- Foi rapido. – Ela disse abraçando-me.  
- Sam, deixou-me vir mais cedo.  
Ela sorriu. Sentia-me completamente cansado com aquele dia, mas ela não dormia, não queria que ela passa-se a noite toda a espera que eu acordasse.  
- Estás cansado. – Ela disse lendo a minha cara – Vamos deitar.  
- Mas tu não dormes.  
- Fico a fingir. – Disse ela rindo-se.

Fomos para o quarto e deitamo-nos na cama, começei a mexer-lhe no cabelo, enquanto ela saboreava aquele momento com os olhos fechados.  
- Estás a pensar no quê? – Perguntei.  
- Em nada. – Ela sorriu, beijando-me apaixonadamente.  
O beijo tornou-se mais urgente da minha parte, ok, eu era um rapaz com as hormonas muito desenvolvidas. Beijei-a e ela deitou-se na cama de barriga para cima e eu pôs-me um pouco sobre ela, com a minha mão, delinhei cada curva do seu corpo parando nas suas pernas, enquanto a minha respiração ficava mais acelerada e o meu coração batia a mil, o que era um pouco envergonhoso, quando a namorada é uma vampira. Ela sorriu e puxou-me completamente para cima de si, mordendo-me com cuidado a orelha, quando tive oportunidade, começei a beijar-lhe o pescoço, a minha mão que estava na sua perna começou a subir, mas agora por baixo do seu vestido, até à sua cintura. A pele dela arrepiou com o meu toque quente na sua pele gelada. O que eu mais desejava naquele momento era ela, queria sentir completamente o seu corpo, a loucura dos seus actos, o seu prazer.  
- Amo-te Rosalie. – Disse entre beijos na sua orelha, ela sorriu e beijou-me loucamente tirando a minha camisola. Eu afastei um pouco do seu corpo e tirei-lhe o vestido, o nosso peito e barriga tocaram-se, um choque de temperaturas deu-se naquela altura. A sua respiração começou a ficar mais ofegante, enquanto ela desenhava as linhas dos musculos da minha barriga, o meu peito, os meus braços, acabando por fim a desenhar a linha das minhas costas, arranhando enquanto subia de novo as linhas das costas até aos meus ombros.  
A loucura pelo seu corpo, pelo seu prazer começou a dominar-me, fazendo-me tirar completamente o seu biquini, ficando exposta, eu podia compará-la a Vénus, naquele quadro, do seu nascimento, Rosalie era perfeita, era como uma deusa.  
Ajudei-a a tirar-me os calçoes e presionei o meu corpo no dela de novo.  
- Jake... – Ela sussurrou, olhei para ela e os seus olhos estavam de um caramelo derretido, perfeitos. Ela fechou os olhos e eu senti o seu desejo pelo meu corpo.  
Posicionei o meu orgão na sua entrada, então ela levantou a anca, fazendo-o entrar completamente, deixei-me levar pela loucura do momento, pelo prazer, por movimentos em harmonia, pelo meu corpo, pelo dela, quente e frio, não tinha sentido nunca nada que comparasse aquele momento.

* * *

**Novo capitulo, da fic Rose e Jake, pedimos montes de desculpas pela demora, mas nao temos tipo muitas ideias para a fic. Esperamos actualizar em breve :)  
**

**_Respostas às Reviews:_**

**.Dakotta. - **Ola, obrigada pela review. Sim ate nos gostamos da Rosalie aqui, está super fofinha, e eu (Cat) gosto muito do Jake nesta fic :D esperamos que gostes deste capitulo.

**Srtá. Foguinho - **Muito obrigada, mas somos duas raparigas a escrever a fic. Mas obrigada pelo elogio, esperemos que gostes deste capitulo.

**Tenyo - **Esta fic e relacionada com uma que eu (cat) tenho, a NOVA CULLEN, entao Emmett está com a Catherine :D


	16. Aviso

Olá,

Pedimos desculpa por não termos postado mais, mas a fic **NÃO** está abandonada!  
Simplesmente com o final do ano lectivo eu e a Daniela temos tido exames e trabalhos quase todos os dias.

Mal este pesadelo, chamado escola, acabe nos returnamos à fic a todo o vapor.  
Espero que compreendem e que não nos abandonem =)

Beijos,  
Cat e Dan


End file.
